Speechless
by Shirahime-sama
Summary: Harry vit depuis 3 ans reculé de tous, dans une petite cabane au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite. Il découvre le vrai visage des personnes proches de lui et Voldemort qui récupère sa puissance ! Entre les gens qui s'effacent et ceux qui apparaissent, comment va t-il gérer tous ça ? OCC, Bashing et Slash !
1. Prologue

_**Auteur:** Shirahime-sama _

_**Disclaimer:** L'histoire m'appartient mais pas les personnages ;_;_

 _ **Genre:** Romance, Fantastique _

_**Rating:** M donc évidemment SLASH (relation sexuelle explicite entre hommes ) Vous êtes prévenus :3_

 _ **Résumé:** Harry vit depuis 3 ans reculé de tous, dans une petite cabane au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite. Tout le monde autour de lui l'évitent étrangement à cause de son handicape récent, et il découvre le vrai visage des personnes proche de lui et puis manque plus que Voldemort qui récupère sa puissance ! Comme va t-il géré tous ça ? _

_**Couple:** Tom Riddle x Harry Potter _

_**NA:** Bonjour, je mets en ligne ma première histoire (que j'avais déjà poster mais que j'ai tout modifiée)donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents surtout que pour les fautes car je n'ai pas de bêta :'( bref j'espère que vous aimerez , bonne lecture. _

_**PS:** Dark Harry et caractère OOC, des bashings sur certaines personnes probablement, et il y aura peux être des OC voilà! Aussi Harry n'as jamais eu la mission de détruire les horcruxes voilà ! Donc ils sont tous intactes ! :3 (à pars le journal car il l'as pas fait vraiment en connaissance de cause)_

* * *

 _ **~Speechless~**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **oOOo**

Dans un petit coin reculé, au nord de l'Irlande, ce trouvait un grand et beau manoir qui appartenait à un certain Tom Riddle alias Voldemort. Celui-ci attendait tranquillement et avec impatience dans ses appartements privés, Severus Snape, le maître des potions le plus talentueux de cette génération qui travaillait activement pour le compte de Dumbledore dans la prestigieux école de sorcellerie, j'ai nommée " _Poudlard_ ". Mais comme nous le savons tous, il jouait un double jeu, comme espion pour les ténèbres mais ça personne ne le savait, à pars ses plus fidèle amis. Le mage noir l'attendait donc car il lui avait concocté une nouvelle potion plutôt complexe qui lui permuterais de reprendre sa véritable apparence mais aussi qui lui redonnait tout ses pouvoirs d'antan et ça le réjouissait au plus au point. Pour passer le temps avant que le Mangemort arrive, Voldemort appela un elfe et lui demanda un verre de Whisky, qu'il sirota à petits coups. Quand il entendit le son familier du transplanage derrière sa porte, il attendit de léger coup se faire entendre contre la porte en bois.

" _Entre Severus._ " La porte s'ouvrit et se refermât, et l'homme vint s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil en cuir ou il était installé. Le Mage Noir le toisa quelque secondes puis reposa son verre qu'il avait dans la main.

" _M'apportes tu de bonnes nouvelles Severus hum ?_ " Questionna le Lord en brisant le silence.

" _Oui mon seigneur, je viens tout juste de finir la potion que vous m'avez demandez._ " Severus chercha dans sa petite sacoche quelques seconde et en sortie une petite fiole rougeâtre avec des zébrures orangé et la tendit à son maître.

" _Parfait, tu seras bien sur récompensé pour ton travail rapide et efficace._ " Tom se leva avec un sourire sur son visage et la lui pris des mains. Il invoqua un miroir sur pied qui apparut d'un geste de la main au milieu de la pièce.

" _Maître, vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ?_ "Interrogea le sorcier.

" _Non reste, tu m'accompagneras avec moi après que j'aurais retrouvé mon apparence._ " Tout en disant cela il commença à se dévêtir, et après avoir tout enlevé il se mit devant et dé-bouchonna la fiole qui avala d'une traite. Une douce chaleur commença à monter dans son corps, ses os s'allongèrent et il prit au moins 5 centimètres, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates, fin et lisse d'un noir ébène. Ses mains devinrent plus grandes et des ongles apparus. Après quelques minutes ou son corps se modifia pour devenir entièrement humain sous les yeux de son fidèle, il sentit une onde de choc parcourir chaque cellules de son corps et soupira d'aise en sentant la puissance déferler en lui. Il ouvrit enfin doucement les paupières et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Maintenant se tenait debout un vrai homme et plus cet être difforme au teint pâle. Il était plus grand avec une fine musculature et ses yeux était étonnement gris clair. Tom fini par arrêter de se contempler et alla chercher, une chemise, un pantalon ainsi qu'une nouvelle cape pour se rendre un peu plus présentable.

Après s'être changer il revint avec un petit sourire satisfait et regarda son Mangemort qui était resté immobile depuis le début.

" _Viens Severus maintenant._ " Tout en disant cela il prit sa baguette et la rangea dans sa manche ou il y avait mis un étui.

" _Tout de suite._ " Severus le regarda passer devant lui et le suivit derrière comme son ombre, il allait rigoler de l'effet qu'il allait faire.

Dans les couloirs la nouvelle apparence du Lord ne passa pas inaperçu bien évidemment, plusieurs personnes le regarda avec des regards de méfiance, de surprise ou alors de luxure quand ils reconnaissaient qui était ce belle homme. Après avoir descendu les escaliers qui menait à la salle de réunion, ils la traversèrent jusqu'à arriver au hall gigantesque du manoir, ou trônait quatre énormes poutres en marbre décorées avec de fins ornements en or. Voldemort se mit au milieu et sortie sa baguette et fixa Severus qui compris et tendit son bras. La pointe en bois se pressa sur son avant-bras découvert et une infime douleur le traversa en espace d'un instant. Les Mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à répliquer à son appel.

" _Mes fidèles ! Voici le temps que vous attendez tous et qui est finalement arrivé ! Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai repris mon apparence mais aussi mes pouvoirs, mais pour les compléter il me faut mettre la main sur des artefacts que j'ai crée et pour cela j'aurai besoin des meilleurs d'entre vous. Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix venez avec moi."_ Récita le Lord puis il se tourna et parti en direction de la salle de réunion.

" _Oui maître!"_ Dirent les trois en même temps en inclinant le buste, puis se redressèrent et le suivis.

" _Les autres, vous pouvez disposer._ " Balaya-t-il d'un coup de main négligé.

Arriver dans la salle, le Mage Noir se mit au bout de la table.

" _Lucius j'aimerai que tu dises à ton fils de récupérer le Diadème de Rowena dans la salle sur demande à Poudlard._ " Dit-il tout en le regardant.

" _Bien maître se seras fait._ " Dit-il tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

" _Toi Bella, tu iras me cherche la Coupe d'Helga._ "

" _D'accord mon seigneur._ " minauda t-elle en agitant ses cils, son maître est devenu vraiment très beau.

Tom soupira, il savait maintenant qu'il allait devoir supporter ce genre de comportement.

" _Et toi Severus, j'aimerai que tu me récupères la Bague de Gaunt qui est restée dans la maison des Gaunt à Little Hangleton en Angleterre, c'est une maison maintenant abandonné donc il n'y aura pas de difficultés._ " Les yeux argentés fixa celle obsidienne de l'homme à sa gauche puis il détourna son regard pour le fixer sur sa main.

" _Bien_ " Ils se levèrent tous, le saluèrent et s'en allèrent à leurs nouvelles occupations.

Tom poussa un soupir et se bascula sur le dos de la chaise pour regarder le plafond, et si il allait faire une petite balade dans la Forêt Interdite pour espionner un peu les bords de Poudlard. Il se leva en s'étirant, pas encore habitué à son nouveau corps et transplana. Il atterri sans bruit devant le forêt qui paraissait toujours aussi sombre surtout en cette fin de journée. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra pour visualiser son animal totem dans sa tête et après quelques secondes il senti les signes distinctifs de la transformation. A quatre pattes, l'animal bailla et battit joyeusement l'air avec sa queue et commença à trottiner en direction du bois, puis arriver à l'intérieur il commença à courir, les oreilles baissées. Il fonça tout droit pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à arriver dans un petit coin reculé ou les arbres se regroupaient en cercle autour d'un petit lac. L'eau était verte claire et on voyait flotter des fleurs de lotus. Il se pencha juste au dessus pour reprendre son souffle et regarder son reflet agité par les vagues et lapa l'eau en de petit gorgé pour rafraîchir sa gorge sèche. En relevant sa tête de félin, il remarqua sur la gauche une petite cabane en bois et par l'entrée grande ouverte, un jeune homme le regardait sans bouger.

 **oOOo**

Harry était tranquillement assit sur son fauteuil rembourré, en train de bouquiné. Depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard, il vivait reculé de tous dans une petite cabane dans la forêt interdite, il aimait être ici, il se sentait en sécurité depuis qu'il n'était plus obligé d'aller à Privet Drive. En entrant dans la petite maisonnette, on tombais directement sur le salon avec une cuisine ouverte, un canapé deux places ainsi que le fauteuil ou il était actuellement assis, qui trônait sur la gauche. Il y avait une cheminée juste devant pour toute communication extérieur et sur la droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une petite table collée au mur avec une fenêtre. Si nous continuons tout droit nous arrivons dans un petit couloir ou se trouvaient deux portes. La salle d'eau sur la gauche avec une baignoire et sur la droite la petite chambre rien cas lui.Ça changeais de ses trois premières années passées à Poudlard dans les dortoirs des Griffondors, ou il entendait plus les ronflements de ses camarades la nuit que ses propres pensées.

Depuis son fameux accident, Dumbledore lui avait bloqué ces pouvoirs sans qu'il n'est vraiment eu le choix, pour sa sois disant sécurité donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre au maximum si jamais un Mangemort venait à le trouver. La majorité de son temps il le passée seul dans sa petite maison, il en profitait pour travailler plus, et de temps en temps un professeur particulier qui se nommais Mr Mikaël Willson lui apportait de temps en temps _"la gazette du sorcier"_ qu'il feuilletait seulement pour voir l'actualité dans le monde sorcier, puis il lui donnait aussi en début d'année les programme scolaires de Poudlard, et comme ça, il n'était pas dérangé et il apprenait à son rythme. Des fois il demandait à son professeur de lui apporter des manuels spéciaux comme par exemple, apprendre à devenir un Animagus ou encore en connaître un peu plus sur la Magie Noire, mais ça, il lui avait expressément demandé de ne rien dire à Dumbledore. Mikaël était devenu petit à petit un très bon amis en ses 3 années "d'exclusion". Depuis maintenant il arrivait à se transformé en un magnifique lynx d'un beau brun doré, il n'y avait que ses yeux qu'on reconnaissaient, deux émeraudes perçant fendu à la verticale.

Grâce à ses fréquentes transformations, il avait beaucoup changé, il n'était plus le petit et maigrichon garçon qui avait survécu. Il avait prit en muscles, et avait grandit et faisait maintenant un bon mètre 70. Ses cheveux s'était allongés pour venir se nicher entre ses reins, le rendant plus féminin, mais ça il s'en fichait, au moins quand il reviendrait dans la civilisation personne ne le reconnaîtrait, de plus il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunette car il voyait très bien sans. Revenons au présent, Harry bailla allègrement et étira ses bras et ses jambes dans un petit gémissement de bien être. Il se leva et soupira doucement, parfois il en avait un peu marre, donc il se promenait souvent dans la forêt et maintenant les animaux et les certains habitants qui s'y trouvaient, le connaissait et ne l'attaquait pas. Il prit sa baguette sur sa petite table qui se trouvait devant sa cheminée, la mis dans sa poche avant de son jean's puis se chaussa et sorti. En ouvrant la porte il entendit quelques craquements vers sa droite. Il porta son regard vers cette direction et aperçu une belle panthère noire s'avancer vers le lac. La bête ne l'avait pas remarquer encore, alors il resta sur le pas de la porte, et l'observa, en trois ans, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait une panthère s'aventurer dans les alentours.

Dix minutes à l'observer et ses jambes commençaient déjà à s'engourdir alors il s'étira en fermant les yeux, et quand il les rouvris, le félin le regardait intensément. Il sourit et referma les yeux en se concentrant, et se retrouva à quatre pattes, l'herbe sous ses coussinets était fraîche. L'humidité de l'air, lui fit bouger sa petite truffe rose, et il respira un bon bol d'air. Il secoua son pelage et s'avança vers l'autre bête en trottinant joyeusement. Tom écarquilla légèrement ces yeux en voyant la belle créature s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Il marcha donc lui aussi et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le lynx se rapprocha et renifla l'air près de lui tout en plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux argentés de la panthère noire. Harry se recula légèrement et s'assit sur son fessier en agitant sa queue de bonheur, et Tom se mit à lui tourner au tour, tout en le regardant pour l'inspecter. Il le regarda tourner autour lentement puis se releva et lui sauta dessus et ils se chamaillèrent amicalement, se courant après, allant jusqu'à la limite de la forêt ou Harry s'arrêta brusquement. La panthère ralentit sa course et se retourna en voyant le lynx qui ne le suivait plus, assis un peu plus loin derrière. Il fit demi tour et trotta jusqu'à lui en se re-transformant en humain. Le petit sorcier ouvrit les yeux en constatant que la panthère était en faite un Animagus comme lui. Il se releva et se transforma lui aussi.

Un " _Qui êtes-vous ?_ " silencieux se dessina parfaitement sur les lèvres d'Harry, sa faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré de nouvelles personnes qu'il oublia se léger problème.

Tom s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta juste devant la barrière translucide, maintenant qu'il avait changé d'apparence, ses cellules étant modifiées et donc pas les mêmes que celles de son ancien corps, il pouvait maintenant la traverser s'en aucune difficulté. Harry posa sa main sur la barrière et grimaça légèrement, fichu barrière, il ne pouvait même pas sortir, c'est comme si Dumbledore l'emprisonnait, il releva la tête pour fixer l'étranger dans ses magnifiques yeux Argentés.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Na:** Et voilà, dite moi dans les commentaires si cela vous à plus et si je continue ! Désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de bêta pour l'instant donc je marche qu'au correcteur automatique :') bref je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :D_

 _Chu~_

 _Shirahime 3_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello voici les réponses aux quelques review que j'ai eux voilà !_

 _Réponses aux review :_

 _Je vous remercie en tous cas pour ses gentils petites review! \o/_

 **sunakotatji** : Merci :3 Voilà la suite ;D

 **Demon Malfoy** : Contente que ça te plaise!:D

 **stormtrooper2** : Coucou, merci beaucoup, mais t'inquiète pas vous saurez ce qu'il c'est passée,Et oui un coup de se méchant Dumbledore comme d'habitude hein :p Oui je sais pour les fautes mais après je relis et je vais faire le maximum pour les enlever. Merci en tous cas et voilà la suite :)

 **Lyxiie** : Hihi je te remercie, voilà déjà la suite. :)

 _Les annonymes_ :

 **Les Guests** : Merci hihi la suite est là!

 **Serpent d'argent** : Je te remercie et la suite est là et t'inquiète pas tu en sauras d'avantage sur ce qu'il c'est passée! Bis

 _Paroles_

 _ **Paroles d'Harry**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 **oOOo**

Une goutte de d'eau tomba sur le petit nez d'Harry, il reprit conscience après avoir fixé les yeux de l'individu qui se trouvait juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres, séparés par une vulgaire barrière qu'il aurait pus traverser en temps normal. Depuis combien de minute était-il resté immobile à le regarder? Il n'en savait rien mais la nuit commençait à tomber et le ciel à se couvrir de nuage, quand il regarda le ciel. Il soupira lentement et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, en replaçant une mèches derrière son oreille. Tom le regarda faire, admirant ses cheveux brillants et souples collés au visage androgyne, son regard dévia et remonta jusqu'aux yeux du jeune homme.

« _Qui est tu jeune homme?_ » Parvint-il à articuler après quelques secondes.

Devait-il révéler sa vrai identité à cette personne qui connaissait à présent sa position dans la forêt? Harry ouvrir la bouche et se ravisa, il réfléchit rapidement et prit sa baguette, d'un mouvement de son poignet des lettres lumineuses apparurent dans le vide juste au dessus de sa tête.

« _ **Je suis Haly et vous?**_ » Les lettres brillèrent puis s'évaporèrent aussitôt qu'elles étaient apparus.

Tom le fixa intensément et hocha simplement de la tête avant de répondre.

« _Je suis Tom, enchanté Haly._ » Tout en disant cela, sa main traversa la barrière et pris celle d'Harry, il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur ses doigts en le fixant.

Les joues du jeune brun se teinta légèrement en rose et il attendit que Tom lui lâche la main pour la reprendre, se contact aussi bref qu'il fut, l'avait brûler. Le Mage noir se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, il était déjà plus de 18h00, il devait rentrer au manoir avant que ses Mangemorts ne face trop de bêtises.

« _Je dois partir, ce fut un moment très agréable, à bientôt peux être._ » Il lui fit un sourire et se décala de quelques mètres.

Harry acquiesça et agita la main en guise d'au revoir puis resta planté là quand Tom transplana, le laissant seul dans la pénombre de la forêt. Il soupira bruyamment et tomba sur ses fesses, il replia ses jambes contre son torse et posa son menton sur ses genoux en regardant devant lui. Être coupé du monde avait certains avantages mais aussi des inconvénients, et ne plus avoir de contact avec des personnes le rendait fébriles quand il en rencontrait de nouvelle. Il ouvra les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés et en sentant les gouttes d'eaux se faire plus présentes, il se transforma avant de sprinter comme un fou. Il ne voulait pas tomber malade!

Après quelques minutes, il arriva essoufflé et vit une silhouette adossé sur le mur de sa cabane près de la porte, il se dépêcha et se changea en humain. Mikael resta contre le bois, le regardant et sourit diaboliquement à Harry en se jetant sur lui pour venir fourrer sa main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffé. Harry ronchonna en tapant sur la main gênante et donna un coup de coude dans son ventre pour qu'il se décolle de lui. Son professeur exagéra sa grimace en passant sa main sur son ventre et il rigola en voyant la bouille de son élève, il rentra dans la petite maison quand celui-ci l'invita silencieusement. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry avait apprit à bien le cerner et il le considérait plus comme un père, le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ils se rejoignaient souvent dans le salon pour parler de tout et de rien, bien sur ces discussions étaient plus silencieuse mais ça Mikaël il s'en fichait, il était le seul à venir le voir et à passer ses soirées avec lui, même quand il était affreusement occupé il arrivait toujours à trouver du temps pour lui et ça Harry était très reconnaissant envers lui. C'est bien la seule chose de positive qu'avait fait Dumbledore pour lui.

Ils se déchaussèrent tout les deux et allèrent dans le salon, Harry signala à son presque père qu'il allait prendre une douche rapide et qu'il pouvait s'installer et boire quelque chose s'il en avait envie. Ce dernier acquiesça et lui fit un geste de s'en aller en se bouchant le nez de son autre main, pour lui dire qu'il puait le fauve. Harry tira la langue et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain qu'il ferma d'un geste de la main. Ce qui était bien avec Mikaël c'est qu'il lui avait appris quelques petits sort informulés pour l'aider à mieux vivre au quotidien et surtout avec son handicape. Il soupira et se déshabilla, enlevant son t-shirt qui n'était plus blanc mais grisâtre avec plein de tâches de boue et enleva son jean's et mis le tout dans son petit panier sous le lavabo. Il fit couler un bon bain chaud ou pendant 10 minutes il rêvassa de sa rencontre avec l'Animagus. Il aurait t'en voulu lui parler, mais il ne pouvait pas ou plus.. Il porta sa main à sa gorge et la posa sur sa cicatrice bien visible en diagonale qui longeais toute sa gorge jusqu'à le début de sa clavicule.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **C'était il y a trois ans, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il se rappelait de la douleur quand sa gorge s'était broyée. C'était pendant la période de Noël, il était avec Ron et Hermione ce jour là. Il se baladaient joyeusement dans Pré-au-Lard pour acheter leurs cadeaux pour leur proches. Alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois dans une boutique très intéressante, chacun dans un rayon pour examiner les éventuels cadeaux qu'ils pouvaient y trouver, des dizaines de Mangemorts attaquèrent la place juste en face de la boutique. Une explosion retentit dans la boutique et Harry évita de justesse l'étagère qui tomba à côté de lui avec un vacarme assourdissant, il tourna la tête et vit dehors les sorciers affolés qui courraient dans tout les sens. Il sortit et dégaina sa baguette quand un sort rouge lui frôla l'épaule. Il trembla de peur, pourquoi maintenant?! Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite affolé, ou était ses amis?!**_

 _ **Il avait besoin de soutient il n'avait que treize ans et il savait à peine se défendre! Comment allait-il faire si un Mangemort le voyait et le reconnaissait?! Il mit sa capuche sur sa tête et courut, pourvu qu'il puisse trouver un professeur pour transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard! Il zig-zagua de son mieux entre les sorciers affolés et pris une petite rue sur sa gauche qu'il ne connaissait pas et couru comme un dératé. La ruelle se faisait de plus en plus sombre et étroite jusqu'à se qu'il s'arrête devant un mur, une impasse, merde, il recula de plusieurs pas en arrière et butta contre un corps. Il se figea et retient son souffle, la sueur coula sur son front, zut, zut et zut! Il était dans le pétrin, pour parler poliment.**_ _ **Il se retourna, baguette en main prêt à lancer un sort mais dans son élan l'autre plus rapide, l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua durement contre le mur en derrière de lui. Sous le choc de l'impact, sa capuche s'enleva et son souffle se bloqua, une douleur atroce dans son dos jusqu'à sa poitrine résonna.**_

 _ **«Tiens, mais qui voilà, ne serai-ce pas se cher Harry Potter?» Ricana l'homme qu'il le tenait fermement.**_

 _ **Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le coup en grimaçant et porta ses mains sur celles qui le tenait, en une vaine tentative de se libérer.**_

 _ **«J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui! Peux être devrais-je t'emmener voir le Lord? Ou m'amuser un peu avec toi?» Il serra un peu plus sa main, et écrasa petit à petit un peu plus sa gorge, il se rapprocha et lécha sa joue vicieusement.**_

 _ **Harry ne put que grimacer de dégoût et de douleur, il ouvrir la bouche en sentant le sang s'accumuler et couler le long de son menton. La douleur était vraiment atroce, il allait mourir comme ça? Étranglé par cette homme? Ses yeux se révulsèrent et ses bras tomba le long de son corps à bout de force et d'air.**_

 _ **«Stupéfix!» Cria une voix derrière eux.**_

 ** _Le Mangemort se décala d'un seul coup en laissant Harry tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, puis il se retourna et grogna en voyant le nouvel arrivant et fit la sourde oreille en entendant l'autre lui parler._**

 _ **«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu veux que j'informe le maître pour ce que tu viens de faire? Laisse le! Le seigneur nous à dit de nous replier, nous sommes venus ici juste pour effrayer la population sorcière c'est tout, pas pour t'amuser avec Potter!» Siffla l'autre Mangemort.**_

 _ **«Ta gueule, me fait pas la morale! Tch!» Il cracha à terre et se retourna pour donner un coup de pied dans le ventre du survivant en ricanant puis ils partirent en transplanant.**_

 _ **Harry resta couché face contre terre, et toussa plusieurs fois, éclaboussant le sol de son propre sang, il porta la main à sa gorge meurtrie et il s'évanouit, la douleur insoutenable. Il se souvint qu'il c'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ses amis à son chevet qu'il le regardait bizarrement, il avait ouvert la bouche et aucun son n'était sortit, puis Pomfresh était arrivée et lui avait expliquée que ses cordes vocales avait était tellement endommagées qu'il ne pourrait plus parler, ils avaient tout essayés même une opération moldue pour voir l'étendu des dégâts et essayer de faire quelque chose mais ils n'avaient rien pus faire malheureusement. Il se retrouvaient sans voix. Puis Dumbledore était brièvement venu lui parler.**_

 _ **«Bonjour mon garçon.» sourit gentiment le directeur.**_

 _ **Harry hocha légèrement la tête pour réponse en détournant les yeux.**_

 _ **«J'ai parlé avec certaines personnes, et on as conclus qu'avec ta...nouvelle condition il serait préférable que j'appose une restriction sur ta magie, pour qu'elle ne soit pas néfaste à ta guérison qui est plutôt délicate, et puis sa seras l'occasion de te retirer un peu de la communautés sorcière pour te reposer.» Il le regarda à travers ses lunettes demi-lunes et sourit.**_

 _ **Harry fixa son directeur et ne bougea pas en voyant sa main se lever et un rayon de magie l'entourer.**_

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

« _Harry?_ » Il sursauta en entendant la voix forte et les coups contre la porte et se redressa, il posa sa main sur son torse et sortit du bain en mettant une serviette autour de ses hanches et ouvrit la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

« _ **Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!**_ » Les lettres apparurent sur sa tête et disparurent aussitôt.

« _Tu t'es endormies pas vrai? Sa fait 40 minutes que tu es dans ton bain, le dîner est prêt._ » Il lui sourit et lui fit une petite pichenette sur le front.

« _ **Aie! Mais non, je.. Réfléchissait et j'ai pas vue le temps passer c'est tout!**_ » Il porta sa main à son front et grogna. On ne pouvait pas entendre l'exclamation mais on pouvait très clairement la deviner sur son visage. Harry fit un visage faussement outré et claqua la porte en lui tirant la langue.

Il rigola tout seul silencieusement, ils se cherchaient tout le temps et Mikaël le taquinait très souvent comme un gamin même si il avait que 38 ans. Il se demandait si il devait lui parler de se qu'il c'était passée tout à l'heure... Après s'être habillé, il sortit de la salle de bain pour être attaqué par une merveilleuse odeur de nourriture, qu'est-ce que c'était bien quand on lui faisait à mangé! Son ventre gargouilla et il se mis à trotter jusqu'à la table ou un gros saladier de pâte à la carbonara trônait au milieu de la table, en attendant d'être dévoré.

« _Monsieur est sortie! Enfin j'allais me décider à manger sans toi._ » Mikaël se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises que comprenait la petite table. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, se qui s'empressa de faire.

« _ **Bon à appétit!**_ » Les lettres apparurent alors qu'il avait déjà attaqué le plat.

L'homme sourit en secouant la tête puis ils mangèrent et rigolèrent toute la soirée.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Na** :Hé voilà le premier chapitre est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimés autant que j'ai aimée l'écrire. Mais bon ça été plutôt difficile de l'écrire alors j'espère que sa ira! :D_

 _J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience en tout cas. :3_

 _Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé, pauvre Ry!_

 _Sinon dites-moi comment vous trouvez Mikaël?:)_

 _Chu~_

 _Shirahime_


	3. Chapter 2

Je suis vraiment très contente de toute ses reviews j'en demandais pas autant merci! :')

Réponses aux reviews \o/:

 **tsumy-malnewca** : _C'est vrai que c'est pas avec un simple étranglement qu'il l'aurait rendue muet alors qui c'est tu verras bien!:p_

 **Luka.G** : _Merci beaucoup et pour le temps de parution sa sera je pense 2/3 par semaine mais après je publie quand j'ai vraiment le temps et/ou envie :p. En tout cas voilà la suite.:)_

 **Plume de Pluie** : _Owh tu est trop choux, merci pour ta petite review. 3 Bisou_

 **akuryouxxakuma** : _Merci c'est très gentil!:)_

 **Alicia Panther** : _Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise. :)_

 **Hinanoyuki** : _Je veux vraiment faire une personne de soutien en Mikael donc je suis contente que tu le compare à Itachi que j'adore aussi. :3 Ahah tu verras après. :3_

 **stormtrooper2** : _Je comprends ce que tu veux dire après je n'est pas très envie de te révéler ce qu'il va se passé donc je te laisse découvrir._

Les anonymes:

 **Guest** : _Quand j'ai commencée à lire ton commentaire j'ai eu trop peur! J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais dire que tu détestais ma fic.:') Mais je suis heureuse que se soit l'inverse. T'inquiète je vais pas te juger moi aussi je lisais des fois des fics en cours mais c'était assez chaud mdr! Sinon tant mieux que le chapitre 1 ai répondu à ta question. Tu seras contente car voici la suite! :)_

 **marie** : _Comme j'ai dit je veux pas répondre sans trop en dévoiler donc je te souhaite de lire la suite pour que tes interrogations sois élucidés. :') Sinon tu poses de très bonnes questions. :)_

 **Serpent d'argent** : _Hé oui le petit directeur est méchant! La cicatrice vient bien de l'opération que Pomfresh et des médicomages ont fais._

 **Aelya** : _Merci Hihi ! Et je veux bien que tu sois ma bêta! Avec plaisir!:3 Envoies moi un MP!_

* * *

 **NA** : _Voilà le deuxième chapitre est ici! Bonne lecture en tout cas et j'espère que vous aller aimez !_

 _Paroles_

 _ **Paroles d'Harry**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 _ **oOOo**_

Harry se réveilla lentement en entendant les oiseaux pépier joyeusement dehors, le jour arrivait doucement et l'air frais de l'hiver passa entre la fenêtre entre-ouverte et lui fila une chair de poule agréable. Il remonta la couette sur son torse et poussa un grognement, étouffé par l'oreiller. En se retournant il ouvrit un œil et regarda le plafond en bois et se décida à se releva à demi endormie. En se frottant les paupières il vit son plancher sous la fenêtre être devenu légèrement blanc pendant cette nuit. Quelques flacons tombaient lentement, en flottant de gauche à droite jusqu'à s'écraser sur le sol. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 décembre, ce soir s'était le réveillon et comme à son habitude il allait le passer avec son professeur, ça le réjouissait énormément d'autant plus qu'il pourra sortir, juste l'espace de quelques heures pour pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir un peu, et s'amuser avec Mikaël qui l'accompagnera, car évidemment il n'avait pas le droit de sortir seul, sans protection. Pendant qu'il traînait des pieds en sortant de la chambre et en baillant, il ne sursauta même pas quand il vit l'homme assis sur le canapé une jambe sur la table basse avec un bouquin dans la main et une tasse de café dans l'autre.

« _Bonjour marmotte, ton petit déjeuner est sur la table comme d'habitude._ » Lui indiqua Mikaël sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Harry sourit pour lui-même et s'installa à sa table, une assiette avec deux croissants et un bol de chocolat chaud attendait pour lui. Il mangea paresseusement une main sous le menton en observant l'extérieur. De sa place il voyait très bien le lac gelé et les arbres nus recouvert de neige et les branches gelés ou des stalactites les décoraient. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement et étira ses bras. En se levant il prit le dernier croissant et vint se poser dans le fauteuil à coté de Mikaël.

« _ **Alors on va à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure?**_ »Demanda Harry.

L'homme releva la tête en sentant un coup de pied sur sa jambe et regarda les lettres qui commençaient à disparaître.

« _Oui et on ira même à Poudlard, Albus veut te parler à propos de tes BUSE et ASPIC._ »Répondit Mikaël en fermant son livre d'un claquement.

« _D'ailleurs prépare toi on va bientôt y aller, il est déjà tard_.»Reprit ce dernier en se levant.

Harry leva les sourcils, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de lui dire et soupira en se relevant, il pouvait pas lui dire ça avant qu'il ne s'assoit, quel casse-pied. Il passa à côté de lui et lui pinça le bras et se baissa en voyant la main redoutable se rapprocher dangereusement de ses cheveux déjà décoiffer et courra jusqu'à sa chambre en rigolant silencieusement. En s'habillant il se demanda vraiment ce que lui voulait Dumbledore, le château lui manquait et ses quelques amis aussi. Mais il en voulait à certain, surtout Ron et d'Hermione et les autres Griffondors. Depuis qu'il était ici, leurs lettres diminuaient de quelques unes toutes les mois à une toutes les ans et ils attendaient toujours Noël pour lui envoyer alors il s'était décidé, lui aussi ne fera plus d'effort à leur envoyer des lettres, c'était peux être puérile mais ça l'importait peu, déjà il gaspillait du papier et du temps à leur écrire pour qu'il n'ai qu'une réponse des mois après. En y repensant il avait été vraiment trop gentil et naïf quand il était à Poudlard.

Quelques mois après avoir guérir de son incident et de l'opération qu'il avait subit, Dumbledore lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait rentrer mais contrairement à ce que pensait Albus, quand le petit sorcier lui écrivit sa réponse et que le vieux sorcier lut ce qu'il y avait écrit, il froissa légèrement le petit bout de papier entre ses doigts, son visage toujours fendu d'un sourire « _bienveillant_ » ne se déforma pas pour autant pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'il était en vérité très contrarié. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse en se disant que ça pourrait être pas mal finalement, donc il accepta et lui envoya quelques semaines plus tard un professeur quelconque pour qu'il puisse suivre les programmes scolaires. Avant qu'il ne parte, il lui signala que le sort qui avait posé sur son noyau magique se démantèlera que le jour de ses dix huit ans. Ce n'était pas vrai bien sur mais touts prétextes étaient bon pour le garder entre ses mains pendant que son plan prendre forme. Un sourire psychopathe apparu sur son visage et il disparu dans les couloirs désert du château.

Il termina de lasser ses baskets et mit sa cape, il passa ses mains sous ses cheveux et les fient passer par dessus son vêtement puis passa un coup de peigne rapide dans ces derniers qui étaient tout désordonnés. Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui et regarda vers la porte ou Mikaël l'attendait, en s'avançant vers lui il attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur la table et lui fit un signe de tête qu'il était prêt à partir. Harry l'observa méfiant quand l'adulte posa sa main sur sa tête avec un sourire sadique, mais ce dernier ne fit rien et transplana. Comme à son habitude lorsque le transplanage prit fin, ses pieds n'avaient même pas encore touchés la terre ferme qu'il bascula en arrière dans l'intention de trébucher mais c'est sans compter sur les réflexes de son ami, que ses fesses eurent la chance de ne pas y goûter. Il le remercia d'un sourire et dépoussiéra sa cape d'un geste nerveux. Le survivant replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et regarda de droit à gauche s'attendant à se qu'on le regarde et qu'on le reconnaisse mais il oublia que son apparence avait changé en trois ans, à pars Mikaël personne ne l'avait vue encore. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux en regardant son quasi paternel.

« _Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là_.» Ils se sourirent et Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux quand Mikaël était avec lui puis ils allèrent d'abord sur le chemin de travers pour aller à Gingotts afin de prendre quelques Gallions et ils passèrent dans plusieurs magasins, se taquinant de temps à autre sur des objets parfois ridicules qui pourraient acheter.

Vers les 16h ils arrêtèrent leur petite balade et le professeur l'invita contre sa volonté, à manger un petit truc pour satisfaire son ventre, sur une terrasse d'un petit café non loin ou ils se trouvaient. Ils rigolèrent et parlèrent comme des petits enfants en se moquant des anecdotes que lui racontait parfois Mikaël, et Harry le taquina encore plus en voyant la serveuse lui faire des yeux doux mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et soupira. C'est vrai qu'il avait un physique très appréciable de pars son regard bleu claire qui vous envoûtait dès que vous aviez le malheur d'y plonger. Il avait les cheveux cours et blond cendré qu'il mettait souvent en arrière quand il partait pour exercer son vrai métier, à pars Harry il enseignait les cours de sortilèges à Beauxbatons c'est pour cela qu'il pouvait l'aider. Il était grand et mesurait plus d'1m85 se qui énervait parfois Harry avec son mètre 75.

A la fin de son plat qu'il avait commandé, il se figea en entendant des voix familières et tressaillit quand elle se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se qu'il puisse entendre des morceaux de la conversation.

« _Ahah arrête tu est trop bête! Sinon tu vas écrire quelque chose à l'autre?_ » Demanda la voix féminine d'un ton plutôt fière.

« _Je sais pas trop, j'avais prévu que tu me mentionnes dans la tienne puis c'est tout, j'ai la flemme de lui écrire, puis avec ce qu'on doit faire en se moment c'est assez dur d'avoir du temps pour nous alors si c'est pour lui écrire une lettre, sa me fait chier._ » La voix se tut et soupira.

« _Oui je comprends, au pire je ferais quelque chose de rapide et je t'écrirais dedans ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri._ »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, est-ce qu'il parlait de lui? Déçu il se leva d'un coup en faisant racler la chaise et fit sursauter le couple juste à côté d'eux, qui le regarda bizarrement. Mikaël, leur lança un regarda assassin et alla le rejoindre après avoir mit son argent rapidement sur la table. En le rattrapant il posa sa main sur son épaule et sentit de léger tremblement. Est-ce qu'il pleurait? Harry se retourna vers lui et lui sourie en secouant la tête pour lui dire que ça allait. Il hocha de la tête et transplana pour le l'école. Arrivés devant les grilles, celle-ci s'ouvrirent et ils dépêchèrent d'aller voir Albus. Arrivés devant le bureau, Harry questionna du regard son professeur et celui-ci lui sourit tout en prononçant le mot de passe: «Sirop de citron» qui était toujours très...enfantin. Ils montèrent sans se presser et toqua à la porte ou un «Entré» résonna derrière.

« _Ah mes amis, comment aller vous, ça fait longtemps Harry, mon garçon tu as changé! Mais en bien je t'assure._ » S'exclama Albus tout sourire.

Harry lui fit un sourire forcé et s'assit quand son professeur lui tira le siège, et le remercia du regard.

« _Je t'ai convoqué pour te parler de tes examens et on as convenus avec le ministre que tu passeras tes BUSE ainsi que tes ASPIC en juin, c'est pour cela que tu pourras venir passer ton temps à Poudlard pour pouvoir mieux étudier avec la bibliothèque qui te seras à ta disposition bien évidemment. Pour ce qui est des épreuves orales, on feras en sorte de l'aménager pour toi._ » Expliqua le directeur en le regardant entre ses verres en demi-lunes les mains jointes sous son menton.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et attendit qu'il finisse son monologue.

« _Donc tu peut aller tes affaires avec le professeur Willson et revenir pour t'installer dans l'ancien dortoir des Griffondors_.» Finit le directeur.

« _D'accord, je vais l'emmener tout de suite alors_.» Répondit Mikaël.

Le directeur toujours aussi souriant les invitas à sortir après quelques explications sur les BUSE et APSIC. En sortant du bureau Harry soupira, et agrippa ses cheveux qu'il mit sur son épaule pour les caresser distraitement. Il n'était pas sur de bien se sentir après cette annonce. Ils marchèrent et faillent percuter un petit groupe d'adolescents quand ils tournèrent dans un couloir. Harry recula instinctivement et Mikaël le retint pour la deuxième fois de la journée et rigola discrètement. Ce dernier le poussa gentiment en lui tirant la langue.

« _Oh nous sommes désolée, est-ce que ça va_?»Questionna une des deux filles du groupe.

Harry porta son attention sur la voix et s'immobilisa en reconnaissant les personnes devant lui, c'était eux, comme tout à l'heure dans le café. C'était Hermione, Ron sauf que la il y avait aussi Neville et Luna.

« _Oui mademoiselle rien de cassé, il a juste eu peur, n'est-ce pas Harry._ » Ce dernier le fusilla du regard quand il prononça son prénom.

Le groupe eurent des hoquets et des regards de surprises en constatant que c'était leur ami devant eux. Luna poussa Neville qui lui barrait la route et vint enlacer doucement Harry sans un mot, ce dernier resta immobile les bras long du corps ne savant pas comment réagir. C'était rare les preuves d'affection de Luna alors il resta légèrement choqué puis après quelques secondes, il passa ses bras autour de son corps fin. Et ferma les yeux aux doux parfum de ses cheveux. Elle lui chuchota qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir et qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manquée. Ils se séparèrent en souriant alors que les autres les regardaient sans parler, trop surpris du changement physique du brun.

« _Je ne veux pas gâcher se moment des retrouvailles mais Harry doit aller chercher ses affaires, donc veuillez nous excusez_.» Il s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer parti en premier.

Harry leur fit un signe et il trottina jusqu'à rattraper l'homme avant de transplaner après avoir passés les grilles du château. Arriver dans sa maison, il pris une petite valise et mit toutes ses affaires ainsi que ses livres, et quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa petit table de chevet il y avait un petit paquet vert avec un mot coincé dans la ficelle du cadeau. Il s'approcha et le prit entre ses mains, « _Pour Haly._ » était écrit sur le petit mot. Harry surprit le déballa rapidement. Il y découvrit une jolie bague en forme de serpent en argent avec des fines écritures à l'intérieur. Il l'a trouva très simple mais très raffinée et il la passa sur son annulaire droit, elle s'ajusta à son doigt et il sentit tout de suite qu'elle était magique. Mikaël le ramena ensuite devant les grilles et ils se séparèrent en se faisant une rapide étreinte, et lui chuchota qu'il reviendrait pour lui donner son cadeau de Noël demain soir à la grande salle et il le serra brièvement. En le regardant partir, il se dit que finalement il allait passer le réveillon ici...

To be continued...

* * *

 **NA** : _Et voilà les amis, il fut long et il est 3h48 du matin, donc je coupe le chapitre ici !_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça me fera toujours très plaisir !_

 _Sinon j'espère que ça vous plais toujours. :'(_

 _Chu~_

 _Shirahime_


	4. Chapter 3

**NA** _ **:**_ _Hello! Comment ça va? Merci pour les gentilles reviews, suis tout n'émue.\o/_

 _Je voulais vous dire que c'est en parti grâce à vous et à vos interrogations que je peux changer et avancer dans l'histoire car j'écris vraiment cette histoire au fils des mes idées, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'écris le chapitre dans l'instant et après je vous le publie, et j'essaye de vous faire plaisir pour au moins poster tout les jours ce qui me fatigue énormément, mais ça me fait plaisir après de lire vos commentaires._

 _Bref assez blablater, voici les réponses aux reviews!:_

 **Cristal de glace:** _Voilà voilà la suite, et voui méchant Dumby! è.é_

 **Hinanoyuki** : _Hey! Cette expression me fait rire, et oui y a bien «baleine sous gravillon» xD Pour la bague sa sera expliqué en temps voulus, et moi aussi j'adore Luna, elle est vraiment trop mignonne et j'aime que elle presque. :') Vas y fait toi plaisir, tu peux les encastrer si ça peut te soulager!_

 **Akuryouxxakuma** : _Merci ça me touche.;_; C'est la première histoire que j'arrive à écrire et à continuer surtout et c'est grâce à toi et aux autres qui me donnes vos avis. 3 Moi aussi je les HATE THEM SO MUCH xD, ont est beaucoup dans le même cas!_

 **Stormtrooper2** : _Il va bientôt le revoir ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que le début est long mais j'ai pas envie de faire un truc vite fait et surtout mal fait.:/ Ben d'une pars c'est pour les examens et d'une autre pars de le ramener à ses côtés car il a l'impression de perdre son contrôle sur lui. Après Dumby ne sait pas encore pour Tom, Severus ne lui as rien dit, juste vaguement qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour lui rendre son apparence mais c'est tout. C'est sur Harry n'aime pas ça! Bis :)_

 **Buffyxangel1** : _Merci beaucoup.:D_

 **Plume de pluie** : _C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment très louche Dumbledore xD! Ben après il a une «bonne» réputation alors c'est pour cela que les parents mettent leur enfant dans cette école puis je l'aime le château! Un monstre sous le plancher à bon?:p Ahah possible après comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'un Tom très séduisant et d'un rire tout androgyne! *.* T'inquiète pas je fait a peu près la même taille que toi, je ne suis pas très grande mais bon entre petites ont se comprends! Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il finit avec Ginny! Tain je me rappel, j'ai été déçu quand j'ai vue la fin du film!_ _Owh owh tu est une Licorne argentée psychopathe et bipolaire? Ok mdr je te fais un bisou quand même parce que tu me fais rire!:p_ _Voilà la suite petite licorne._

 **Lyane Satigre** : _Merciiii, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise mon histoire, voilà la suite!_

~Les anonymes:

 **Elsa** : _Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci, voilà la suite.:3_

 **Serpent d'argent** : _De rien ça me fait plaisir, voui je voulais qu'il lui fasse un petit cadeau à Harry._

 **A.F** : _Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite!_

 **Guest** : _Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite!_

 **Guest 2** : _Voilà la suite pleure pas!_

 **Guest 3** : _Hihi c'est pas grave c'était une bonne frayeur.:p Sa on verras bien si il se vengera!_

 _Paroles_

 _ **Paroles d'Harry (Elles apparaissent dans le vide)**_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Harry se baladait calmement dans les couloirs son esprit ailleurs, les personnes qu'il croisaient de temps en temps le regardaient comme si il avait écrit « _Débile_ » en gros caractère sur son front mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il soupira en replaçant ses cheveux de manière automatique, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à la fin, jamais les gens ne pouvaient faire comme si il n'existait pas... Au détour du corridor, il entendit des voix s'élever et il regarda dans cette direction avec curiosité. Il vit au loin plusieurs personnes se chamailler. Comme d'habitude, il reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'étais quand un corps lui boucha le passage, il releva légèrement la tête et planta ses émeraudes ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« _Salut beauté, tu est nouveau ici dit-moi je ne t'es jamais vus._ » Fit le blond juste en face, il se rapprocha de lui la main tendu. Malfoy bien sur, fallait qu'il tombe sur lui maintenant. Celui-ci lui attrapa la mâchoire et le ramena vers lui d'un geste brusque. Harry surpris se laissa faire. Le blond avec son autre main balaya ses cheveux pour regarder son visage plus en détail. Dans le mouvement ses yeux capta une fine cicatrice sur le front du jeune et il se paralysa en reconnaissant la célèbre cicatrice. Le survivant le fixa et lui fit un sourire narquois en se dégageant, il tourna la tête et fixa les autres personnes qui regardaient la scène silencieusement comme médusé en rigolant. Puis il reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était, de sa démarche tranquille. Le blond le regarda partir comme si il avait vu un zombie.

« _Draco, est-ce que ça va?_ » Ricana Blaise qui s'était approché de lui.

« _Ouais, on y va._ » Il tourna les talons d'une façon bien snapienne et ignora les autres avec qui ils s'étaient embrouillés un peu plus tôt. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres, se nouveau Harry était sublime et il l'aurait, fois de Malfoy.

 **oOOo**

« _Hey Harry attends nous!_ » L'interpellé retourna sa tête en entendant son prénom et souleva un sourcil en voyant le petit groupe de Griffondor courir vers lui, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de se chamailler y a quelques secondes avec le groupe des Serpentards. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient?

« _ **Oui?**_ » Répondit simplement Harry.

« _Euh salut? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir._ » Dit Ron avec un sourire crispé.

Le muet lui adressa un regard neutre, sans émotion et hocha de la tête. « _ **Je dois vous laissez, je vais à la bibliothèque pour réviser.**_ » Sans attendre leur réponse il se retourna et poursuivit son chemin.

Avant d'aller réviser il récupéra un livre de note ainsi qu'un stylo et ses livres qu'il avait laissé sur son lit, puis s'en alla en passant devant les Griffondors qui étaient dans la salle commune. Il en avait vraiment marre des regards dans son dos et des chuchotements qu'il sentait et entendait à longueur de journée. Il savait que son physique n'était plus du tout le même mais quand bien même il n'était pas une bête de foire! Arrivé à sa destination il alla s'asseoir sur une des tables près des étagères. A 19h30 il arrêta finalement, son ventre gargouillait et il était un peu fatigué, il prit donc les livres avec lui, et écrivit son nom sur un papier pour signaler qu'il les empruntait.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir rangé son lit et posé le reste sur sa valise, il descendit dans la grande salle pour attendre Mikaël. Il jeta un coup d'œil et un mouvement de main attira son attention, il vit Luna au loin sur la table des Serdaigles, lui faire un signe de venir. En arrivant elle tapota à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il sourit, qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'avoir encore quelqu'un pour lui à Poudlard, il aurait jamais imaginé qu'à la fin de sa scolarité il serait ainsi. Il posa ses lèvre sur sa joue en guise de bonjour puis ils commencèrent à discuter en mangeant. Vingt minutes après avoir papoté de tout et de rien avec son amie, il la quitta et aperçut au loin Mikaël qui le cherchait des yeux. Il vint à sa rencontre et l'étreignit vivement, il n'aimait pas trop se donner en public c'est pourquoi il l l'entraîna à sa suite en direction du parc. Arrivé à destination il s'assirent tout les deux sur un banc juste devant le lac qui ondulait joyeusement.

« _Joyeux Noël Harry.»_ Lui dit-il en brisant le petit silence confortable qui s'était installé puis il reprit.« _Alors comment c'est passé se réveillon sans moi?_ » Lui demanda-t-il.

« _ **Passable, mais je m'en saurais douté hein. Je suis resté avec Luna, et toi pas trop pleuré sans moi?**_ » ricana muettement Harry.

« _Je suis pas mort comme tu peut le voir, c'est déjà bien non._ » Il rigola et fouilla dans sa poche en sortant une mini enveloppe qu'il posa dans les mains tendues d'Harry.

Le petit sorcier intrigué le regarda surpris, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait tenir dans une enveloppe aussi minuscule? Il l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant ce que c'était. Une carte d'un tatoueur sorcier célèbre qui se trouvait en Amérique. Il avait toujours voulu ce faire un tatouage mais vu qu'il voulait quelque chose de qualité, il avait lui même dessiné le tatouage et il en avait déjà parlé à son professeur un soir alors qu'ils discutaient amicalement. Quand il retourna la petite carte, c'était écrit «payé» avec une date. Il releva les yeux interrogateur.

« _Quelques soit ce que tu te feras tatoué, sa sera déjà payé si c'est ce que tu te demande et tu n'auras juste qu'à aller le jour indiqué, t'asseoir et pleuré ta douleur._ » Rigola-t-il.

Harry lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, il ne pouvait pas réellement lui faire voir à quelques point il était heureux mais on pouvais voir que ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il lui fit un grand sourire et chercha lui aussi il avait un petit quelque chose pour professeur le remercia quand il lui donna un paquet rectangulaire et en le déballant il écarquilla les yeux et l'enlaça en voyant son cadeau. C'était un simple livre en apparence mais il était vraiment très rare et très dur à se le procurer, mais il est surtout très cher. Harry savait parfaitement que son professeur était très intéresser par ce bouquin quand ils étaient allés faire leur achat.

« _Merci Harry, il ne fallait pas!_ » Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta quelques instant tout excité. « _Je regarderais ça plus en détail ce soir tranquillement._ » Dit-il tout en lui souriant.

 **oOOo**

Un jour pendant qu'il revenait de la grande salle et qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la bibliothèque, une main agrippa son poignet derrière lui et fut littéralement retourner de force et coincé contre un mur. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'ils avait fermés dans l'action et se retrouva devant un Malfoy plutôt conquérant. Oh non se dit-il, il attirait vraiment les ennuies. Harry gigota pour pouvoir se libérer de la prise du blond mais celui-ci le tenait fermement et il était vraiment en position de faiblesse. Il fixa méchamment Draco et attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Le Serpentard ricana et un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se pencha et se colla au corps du survivant, il inclina sa tête pour pouvoir lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« _Hé bien, Potter, je ne pensais pas quand revenant à Poudlard tu serais gaulé comme une meuf._ » Lui chuchota vulgairement le blond.

Harry essaya de se soustraire encore plus à sa poigne en entendant sa phrase, par rassurer du tout. Un hoquet silencieux sortit de sa bouge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effrois en sentant une main sur son entre-jambe.

« _Mais pourtant tu est toujours un mec, mais faut que j'aille vérifier ça._ » Reprit le blond, il ouvrit le bouton du pantalon d'Harry et fourra sa main dans son caleçon.

Harry commença à avoir peur et ferma les yeux en criant un "non" dans sa tête, et par chance sa magie réagit et Malfoy se fit propulser sur le mur de l'autre côté. Sonné il resta assit quelques instants avant de grogner. Le petit brun en profita pour s'enfuir. Depuis se jour, il l'évita comme la peste.

Et pendant les six mois ou Harry resta sagement à Poudlard, il se concentra uniquement sur les révisions de ses BUSE ainsi que ses ASPIC qui se déroulaient 4 semaines juste après. Luna venait de temps en temps quand il allait à la bibliothèque pour l'aider sur certain point qu'il maîtrisait moins ou Luna s'en sortait bien mieux que lui. Pour ses BUSE, il avait 9 matières à voir et pour s'en sortir il les avaient répartit sur la journée ainsi que dans la semaine, pour qu'il ne soit pas débordé. Puis quatre semaines après avoir fait son premier examen, il eut plus que 6 matières dont il avait déjà révisé pour passé ses ASPIC, bien sur il les passa en même temps que ses anciens camarades de classes, il les ignoraient royalement après ce qu'il avait entendu le jour ou il était allé se promener avec Mikaël.

Un mois plus tard, son anniversaire était pour demain et il était tout excité car il aura enfin le droit d'aller ou il veut avec la fin du sort de restriction et ainsi il pourra passer son permis pour transplaner et airé librement la ou il aura envie. Le jour ou ses résultats arrivèrent finalement, il était entrain de marcher rapidement pour aller voir Luna pour partager ses notes. Bien que l'année était fini, certains élèves restaient dans le château pendant les vacances, et la classe des Griffondors en faisant partit malheureusement. Au détour d'un couloir il ralentit en entendant des voix basses, il s'arrêta et se colla contre le mur en écoutant la voix de Dumbledore ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'ils n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« _Il faut vraiment que vous arriviez à_ _avoir la confiance de Potter, pour vraiment que je puisse le surveiller de près vous avez compris? En plus je lui ai fait croire que la restriction serai enlevé à son anniversaire donc il faudra que vous le suivez de partout est-ce clair?»_ Ordonna le directeur d'un ton net et sans appel.

« _Bien Monsieur._ » Répondirent les concernés.

« _Et toi Neville ou en sont tes entraînements particuliers? Je vais contacter Lupin pour qu'il puisse aussi t'enseigner le plus de chose possible, et lorsque Voldemort attaquera tu seras prêt à le tuer, n'est-ce pas, il sera surprit, et puis nous utiliserons le «survivant» pour détourner son attention comme ça tu pourras profiter de son inattention._ » Ricana Dumbledore.

Harry froissa la feuille qu'il avait dans la main, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'il était entrain d'entendre de la bouche de son directeur honni. Paralysé il ne bougea pas avant que des pas arrivèrent dans sa direction. Il s'enfuit en courant et se précipita dehors. Il n'y croyait pas, alors il l'avait mentit et isolé pour pouvoir juste mieux le contrôler. Il savait que quelque chose de louche se tramait derrière son dos mais delà à se qu'il l'avait carrément remplacé et ses amis, ils faisaient aussi partit de ça.

Depuis qu'il avait 11 ans ont lui mentait? Cette famille qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile le premier jour ou il découvrait le train ainsi que le monde sorcier, tout n'avait été que manipulation? Tout ses souvenirs revint tourner dans sa tête, il secoua la tête en s'entant les larmes et tout les sentiments contradictoires le submerger petit à petit. A l'extérieur du château, il courra tête baissé en direction de la forêt et se transforma en lynx, il voulait partir loin, loin de touts ses mensonges et de ses personnes qui se disaient être ses amis. Dans sa forme féline il courut comme jamais pendant une bonne demie heure. Arrivé à destination il se changea rapidement en humain et ouvrit la porte de sa maison d'un mouvement rageur, les larmes aux yeux. Il frotta ses yeux et alla directement dans son lit et s'endormit s'en le vouloir, des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

 **oOOo**

Dans un autre pays, Tom Riddle, le Mage Noir qui ténorisait tout le monde, était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, derrière son bureau en bois une tasse de thé dans sa main fumait légèrement. Il se disait que son opération " _Ramener les Horcruxes_ " se déroulait à merveille, Bella lui avait redonnée la coupe, Draco avait récupéré le diadème, et Severus était aller chercher la bague il y a quelque minutes. Tout se passait comme prévu mais il lui restait encore un léger problème qui se nommait "Potter". Il soupira, il verrait bien sur le moment. Devant lui trônait des dizaines de parchemins ainsi que de l'encre et une plume, des coups à sa porte résonnèrent alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensés.

« _Entrée_ » Répondit-il.

« _Maître, comme vous m'avez dit de surveiller le miroir, je suis venu vous informez qu'il n'est plus au château, mais dans la forêt.»_ Tom releva la tête pour regarder son fidèle Mangemort.

« _Je vois, je vais m'absenter dans ce cas, j'aimerai que tu surveilles le manoir pendant que je ne suis pas là_.» Lui ordonna le Mage Noir. En se levant, il passa sa cape et se leva et transplana directement.

Arrivé devant la barrière translucide qui protégeais Poudlard ainsi que la forêt Interdite il ferma les yeux et la traversa, il pouvait vraiment attaquer Dumbledore sans qu'il le sache et par surprise à n'importe qu'elle moment, mais pour l'instant il avait quelque chose à faire, et attaquer se vieux fou passait après ça. Il se métamorphosa et courut jusqu'au petit endroit qu'il avait découvert récemment. Il gagna sa destination après cinq minute à courir et huma l'air frais avec sa petite truffe noire. Il regarda au alentour et marcha lentement en direction de la petite maison en bois. La panthère rentra dans la maisonnette, la porte était grand ouverte, et des pas de terre parsemaient le sol jusqu'à disparaître dans une pièce tout au fond.

Il s'avança doucement et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la chambre et observa un corps allongé de traverse sur le lit immobile, on voyait juste son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Il marcha et sauta sur le lit, qui s'affaissa sur son poids, et observa le visage du petit sorcier. Tom se baissa et s'allongea juste au dessus de sa tête, avec l'une de ses pattes il ramena doucement la tête du survivant vers lui et la mis contre son abdomen et posa sa tête contre le matelas. Il voulait réconforter se petit être qu'il avait rencontrer se jour la. Ses yeux se posa sur la main de Harry et sourit intérieurement en voyant la bague qu'il lui avait offerte.

Hum qu'est-ce que c'était ça? Sa main vint agripper une poignet de se qu'il touchait. C'était doux et chaud, ses paupières remuèrent et il s'ouvrirent petit à petit. Il s'était endormit d'un coup, épuisé d'avoir courut et d'avoir découvert les vrais manigances du directeur de Poudlard. Il se releva et les larmes vinrent immédiatement en y repensant, il sanglota en silence, mettant ses mains sur son visage, reniflant comme un petit enfant. La panthère se réveilla en ne sentant plus le poids sur son ventre et se releva légèrement en voyant le petit corps du jeune homme devant lui avoir des spasmes. Harry sursauta en sentant des bras fort le prendre brusquement et le serrer contre un corps d'homme. Il s'immobilisa et se remit à pleurer dans les bras de l'inconnu, il mit ses mains sur les bras qu'ils l'entouraient et petit à petit il se calma. Tom resta contre lui pendant que le petit sorcier se calma doucement et posa son menton sur sa tête. Après quelques minutes à renifler, il se détacha et se retourna pour regarder qui était venu le réconforter et rougit en plongeant dans les yeux argentés de son vis-à-vis. C'était Tom, l'étrange animagus panthère. Alors qu'il allait demander qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, une douleur abominable lui prise à la gorge et se répondit dans tout son corps. Il gémit et bascula en avant les yeux révulsés dans les bras de Voldemort. Il était minuit et nous sommes les 30 juillet.

To be continued...

* * *

 **NA** : _Et voilà fini pour se chapitre, dite moi se que vous en pensez! Encore 3h47... Vais me coucher! J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohérence, car je ne l'est pas relue en entier!_

 _J'aimerais savoir si cela vous intéresserez si je traduisais une fic anglaise sur_ _Salazar/Harry ou un Fenrir/Harry, si j'en trouve une bien? Voilà à la prochaine!_

 _Chu~_

 _Shirahime_


	5. Chapter 4

**NA:** _Merci pour les reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle vous plaise autant! Moi qui suis une petite débute en matière d'histoire! Je vais pleurer. \o/_

 _Pour ce qui est de la fic à traduire, j'irai lire quelques fics courtes, je ne vais pas me lancer dans une fic trop longue car j'ai encore jamais rien traduit!:p donc une fic de 3 ou 4 chapitres ou plusieurs OS feront l'affaire pour l'instant._

 **Ps:** _Je n'est toujours pas de Bêta, donc si quelqu'un aimerais me corriger, je suis toujours preneuse!_

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Harry-snape-malfoy** : _Je te remercie, merci beaucoup! Et bien tu verras dans se chapitre!:p Tu le découvrira dans se chapitre, et pour toutes tes interrogations je ne peut pas vraiment y répondre désolée, tu le découvrira au fur et à mesure_. _Après je pense traduire une Sal/Ryry mais il faut que trouve une bonne fic pour cela, sinon merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!_

 **stormtrooper2** : _Coucou toi! Ah ah oui c'est sur qu'il est gentil se petit Mikael, mais bon tu en sauras s'en doute plus après. Après tu auras tes réponses dans se chapitre! Bis_

 **Alycia Panther** : _Oui je sais, je suis désolée sur ce faite, mais après en général je commence à écrire vers les 20h et je finis tard le matin, du coup je met une limite sur la longueur et sur le moment ou arrêter, se qui plutôt dur mdr, mais voilà la suite._

 **Aurelie Malfoy** : _Merci ravie que tu l'aimes, après je crois que personne peut encadré Dumbledore hein.:') Oui Neville est dans le coup, j'ai du trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait jouer le rôle de Harry en tant que petit pion bien sage:p après Luna, est vraiment avec Harry, je la voie pas du tout méchante et puis moi c'est ma préférée des filles dans Poudlard! Hi hi tu verras tout ça .\o/_

 **Luka.G** : _Merci à toi aussi pour ces compliments, sinon je pense que je ferais un Sal/Ry. :) En tout cas la suite est là_.

 **Lyxiie** : _Hé oui j'essaye vraiment d'être à jour et d'avancer au maximum l'histoire! Merci et voilà la suite.:3_

 **Cristal de glace** : T _'inquiète il va s'en rendre compte, et je prend note pour une Fenrir/Harry ou Salazar/Harry! Il ira bientôt se tatouer faut déjà que je réfléchisse quoi et pourquoi. :')_

 **akuryouxxakuma** : _Coucou! :3 Merci! Oui fallait que je fasse un truc avec Draco xD, mais va y tu peux faire un petit film façon massacre à la tronçonneuse, mais n'oublie pas de me l'envoyer pour que je le visionner mdr! D'accord je ferais une Sal/Ryry donc, vue que c'est un couple rare et hyper bien! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours autant!_

 **Tsumy-malnewca** : _Hé bas voilà, moi c'est un méchant. :p sinon merci à toi!_

Les anonymes:

 **Serpent d'argent** : _Suis désolée! Je fais pas vraiment exprès d'arrêter comme ça. :') Oui je sais il est bien vulgaire se petit Draco. :( Je pense que je vais lire une fic Sal/Ryry et une Fen/Ryry et après je verrais! Merci en tout cas de commenter. Bis_

 **aya31** : _Merci, et bien cadeau, maintenant. :)_

 **vampirenessi** : _D'accord, j'en ferais une alors. :)_

 **Guest** : _Voilà la suite. :p_

 _Paroles_

 _ **Paroles d'Harry**_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Tom réceptionna le petit corps qui tomba lentement sur lui inconscient, surprit il le serra contre lui et mit une main sur son front en sueur, il était brûlant. Le survivant respirait rapidement et agitait parfois la tête de gauche à droit. Le mage noir se leva, et le prit dans ses bras puis se concentra pour transplaner directement au manoir. En un instant il se retrouva dans ses appartements, le petit contre lui, il alla dans sa chambre et le posa contre le matelas. Il allait se relever mais une petite main accroché à sa chemise le retint, il posa la sienne sur le front du survivant, déplaçant une mèche de cheveu et plissa les yeux, il en était sur, son doute était bien confirmé.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien Harry_.» Chuchota l'homme au dessus de lui, il lui fit quelques caresses sur la joue et défit la prise sur son vêtement.

Il sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement, puis partit vers son bureau dans l'intention d'appeler Severus, mais un coup à sa porte, le fit se retourner.

« _Rentrée_.» Répondit-il rapidement.

Quand on parle du loup, Severus ouvrit la porte et s'inclina, en tendant la main avec une petite boite.

« _Maître, voici ce que vous m'avez demandé de vous récupérer._ »

« _Bien, je te remercie Severus, maintenant j'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi._ » Lui ordonna Tom en retournant en direction de la chambre, le maître des potions à sa suite.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il vint près du corps allongé dans son lit et fit un signe à Severus d'avancer, près de lui. Celui-ci hocha la tête, personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer pour quelconques motifs dans cette chambre sans la permission du Lord. Il marcha lentement et son regard dévia sur le corps dans le lit et il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

« _Que... Maître savez vous qui est se jeune homme?»_ Lui le savait très bien, mais il voulait voir si son seigneur était conscient de la personne qui se trouvait actuellement dans son lit.

« _Évidemment, Severus, je sais que Harry Potter est dans mon lit, ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ferais rien si c'est ceux à quoi tu pensais. J'aimerais juste que tu me dise ce qu'il à._ » Lui demanda le Lord, inquiet, mais son visage resta impassible devant les yeux scrutateur de son Mangemort.

« _D'accord mon Seigneur je vais regarder, si vous le permettez._ » Il s'approcha du corps et prit sa baguette puis la passa sur tout le corps du survivant qui respirait rapidement. Un parchemin apparut et il attrapa la feuille dans la volé, il jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils.

« _Il semblerait que sa magie la mise dans un coma car il aurait reçu un héritage magique. C'est écrit «Herma»? Je ne sais pas se que c'est mais j'irais faire des recherches pour cela. C'est inscrit qu'il avait une légère carence en fer et de malnutritions. Sinon sa magie est entrain de réparer certaines cicatrises, également la votre._ » Répondit le Mangemort en lui donnant la feuille pour qu'il examina lui même ses dires.

Tom lut le parchemin et une nouvelle inscription apparut lettre par lettre tout en dessous, c'était écrit «restrictions» = Deux non-défaites. Il souleva les sourcils, il faudra qu'il pose quelques questions au principale concerné. Mais d'abord, fallait voir comment il allait réagir en se réveillant, la était le problème.

oOOo

Pendant ce temps la, à Poudlard, quelques personnes vivaient essentiellement dans le mensonge, et qui était en tout que des petits pions dans l'immense échiquier que contrôlait Albus Dumbledore. Comme petit pion de base, il en avait des tas, et cela commençait d'abord par la famille Weasley et cela depuis qu'il avait eu Mme et Mr Weasley dans son école. Bien sur ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble à cette époque mais il avait fait en sorte que cela arrive «accidentellement». Puis quand il sut qu'ils allaient se marier et que la femme attendait déjà son deuxième fils, il se dit que tout se passait extrêmement bien. Puis vint la naissance de Harry et il eut la version de la prophétie de la professeur de divination qui enseignait d'ailleurs toujours à l'école.

Il eut vent de l'attaque de Tom mais il décida de ne pas intervenir, il y avait déjà assez d'obstacle comme ça. Après la mort des Potter, il décida d'emmener le petit bébé chez les Dursley et c'est la que s'entama une longue et intensif séance de contrôle de l'esprit du petit sorcier. Il devait pouvoir facilement le retourner à sa cause. C'est pour cela quand se moment même il était entrain de frapper tout ce qu'il y avait dans son bureau rageusement, son pion principale avait disparut, et il ne sentait même plus sa magie, mais ou pouvait-il bien être? Il tapa son poing contre son bureau de directeur et s'écrasa bruyamment dans son siège. Les tableaux poussèrent des cris indignés et d'autres partirent carrément de leur paysage pour échapper aux crises hystériques du vieux fou.

Heureusement qu'il avait un deuxième «survivant» dans sa main et qu'il l'entraînait depuis 3 ans intensivement, et étonnement Neville avait accepté se programme et endurait très bien tout les cours épuisant et supplémentaires qu'il avait sans brocher, il avait même changé et était devenu un peu plus confiant dans les choix qu'il faisait au quotidien et surtout dans sa vie personnelle, il avait trouvé en Ron et Hermione deux vrais personnes "amis", en faite, il était maintenant devenu le nouveau et unique Survivant, et certains Griffondors l'acclamait déjà, et le voyait déjà vainqueur contre Voldemort.

Neville ricana, ce Potter n'avait rien de plus qu'un corps gringalet ainsi qu'un pouvoir de faiblard, lui il était devenu puissant en moins de temps qu'il aurait espéré.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau du directeur et arriver devant la porte il toqua. Il entendit un voix colérique lui dire d'entrée et il s'exécuta.

« _Votre mission était pourtant très SIMPLE, juste de le surveiller! Maintenant il a disparu et nous avons aucunes traces d'où il pouvait être!_ » Cria Albus avec indignation.

Neville se ratatina et s'excusa, il était tellement prit entre les devoirs et ses entraînement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à suivre Harry à chacun de ses déplacements.

« _J'espère que tu t'entraînes durement car si tu faille à ta tâche je te jure que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui vas te tuer, mais MOI, est-ce bien clair?!_ » Lui cria Dumbledore en le regardant d'un œil menaçant.

« _Je...je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione ainsi que les autres Griffondors de chercher des indices et d'essayer de le retrouver._ » Il se courba en avant.

« _Fait, fait, vous avez intérêt à me trouver quelque chose. Pars maintenant._ » Il se retourna dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux en se concentrant pour ne pas encore mettre plus de désordre dans son bureau.

Neville hocha la tête et partit précipitamment.

Après ça, le vieux sorcier se mit devant la cheminée, et appela l'un de ses espions, et un visage apparut aussitôt dans les braises.

« _Viens, je dois te parler tout de suite._ » Ordonna-t-il sans appel.

« _J'arrive tout de suite._ » Fit le visage contrarié dans les cendres du bois déjà brûlés.

Puis quelques secondes après on toqua et la personne entra.

« _Tu savais que Harry avait disparut hier soir?_ » Demanda le plus calmement possible le sorcier.

« _Quoi! Mais je croyais qu'il était en sécurité ici et que vous le surveiller!_ » S'écria l'homme.

Dumbledore se retourna et fixa Mikaël durement. « _Ah et dit moi tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose dit moi?_ »

« _Et comment? J'enseigne à Beauxbatons, et je suis rarement ici, comment voulez-vous que je kidnappe Harry.._.» Il mentait à moitié bien sur, car le sorcier en face de lui ne savait pas qu'il passait pratiquement toutes ses soirées avec le survivant quand il était dans sa petite maison en bois dans la forêt interdite.

« _Je vois... Doloris._ » Dit-il en pointant le blond devant lui, le sort, comme une fusée se propulsa et toucha le blond qui tomba à genou sous la force du maléfice, il ne poussa cependant aucuns sons, en se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir, jamais il allait faire jubiler se malade. « _J'espère que vous mentez pas Willson, car sinon vous pourriez très bien le regretter._ » Susurra le mage, en se rapprochant de sa victime, sa baguette caressant sournoisement le visage de Mikaël.

Après un moment à jouer avec lui, il le laissa, lassé et lui ordonna de partir.

oOOo

Le petit sorcier resta plus d'un mois inconscient dans le lit du plus grand mage noir et ce dernier fut le premier à voir les légers changements physiques qu'il avait subit durant son coma. Son corps était devenu plus fin, presque féminin alors qu'il était déjà assez androgyne à l'origine, puis ses cheveux devinrent encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. La fine cicatrise sur la gorge du jeune homme disparu lentement, ne laissant plus aucune trace, et celle sur son front se camoufla un peu en devenant juste rose et moins visible, sa température baissa petit à petit et sa respiration devint moins agitée.

Voldemort avait prit une chaise et l'avait posé juste devant le lit, feuilletant et signant quelques parchemins, il releva les yeux en voyant un mouvement et baissa ses papiers en fixant le survivant. Harry bougea la tête et ouvrit les paupières lentement, il était vraiment ankylosé, depuis combien de temps s'était-il endormie? Il sentait même plus son corps tellement il était rester allongé. Après plusieurs tentative pour se relever il arriva finalement à se redresser et à se poser contre le cadran du lit. Il soupira silencieusement, et consentit à tourner la tête et sursauta en voyant un homme qui le regardait avec ses fameux yeux argentés qu'il commençait maintenant à connaître, et il y descella une pointe de surprise dans son regard. Après s'être perdu dans son regard, il repris conscience de son environnement et détourna ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer un peu partout, la chambre était belle, d'une couleur sombre mais chaude, un beau marron chocolaté, avec des peintures ainsi que des tableaux qui ne bougeaient pas, qui le décorait richement. Devant le lit ou il se trouvait, il y avait une petite commode, de la même couleur que les murs, et sur la gauche une porte close, qu'il se promit de voir ce qu'elle cachait.

Harry reporta son attention sur l'homme à côté de lui. « _ **Ou suis-je?**_ » Demanda-t-il.

« _Tu est dans mon manoir, en Irlande, tu est en sécurité ici, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te ferais aucun mal._ » Lui répondit avec douceur Tom. Il se leva et s'assit au bord du lit en prenant la main ou sa bague y était. Puis il posa un léger baisé sur celle-ci tout en le fixant.

Harry resta la immobile, assimilant l'information et rougissant légèrement. « _ **Que s'est-il passé?**_ »

« _Tu t'est évanouit il y a un mois, quand je t'est retrouvé chez toi dans la forêt et tu était comme malade, donc je t'est ramener chez moi et fait examiner, mais apparemment ta magie prenait déjà soin de toi._ » Sourit le brun tout faisant disparaître les documents qu'il avait garder dans son autre main.

« _ **Oh je vous remercie, Tom.**_ » Répondit timidement le survivant puis il reprit, une question en tête. « _ **Mais vous m'avez pas dit encore votre nom, qui êtes vous...**_ »

Tom le regarda et lui sourit en prononçant son prénom en entier. « _Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort._ »

To be continued...

* * *

 **NA:** V _oilà, faut pas taper, ou mordre ou manger l'auteur ok?! Fallait bien que je coupe à un moment.:')_

 _Sinon dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

 _D'après vos commentaires vous seriez plus pour une Salazar/Harry, du coup j'ai jetée un coup d'œil et il n'y en avait quelque une je pense sympas, après il faut que j'aille voir les Fenrir/Harry et la je déciderai ce que je traduirais._

 _Voilà voilà merci et j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas!_

 _Chu~_

 _Shirahime_


	6. Chapter 5

_Franchement je vous remercies, car sans vous, les incohérences dans mon histoire serais restées et du coup j'aurai je pense jamais fais attention! Merci encore!_

~Réponses aux reviews:

 **Stormtrooper2:** _Merciiii, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir un commentaire aussi rapide, juste après avoir postée le chapitre. XD Et oui c'est bien «Hermaphrodite» Je sais c'est pas très original, mais fallait que je trouve un petit héritage, après j'en parlerais d'avantage dans un chapitre bien sur. :) Oui au début on pouvait dire qu'il obéissait mais maintenant qu'il apprécie Harry il ne veut plus obéir au fou. x)_

 **Lyxiie** : _Mercii! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise! Je met tout mon cœur à l'écrire, même si c'est parfois difficile. Et j'essaie de vous faire plaisir et de publier le plus souvent après je reconnais que du coup se sont des petits chapitres, et j'en suis désolée.:'(_

 **Naheiko:** _xD Pauvre petit chiot, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a la suite! Pleure pas!_

 **Hinonoyuki** : _Mdr je sais, je sais, pauvre Dumby. Sinon merci, je vais traduire un OS de chaque comme ça y aura pas de jaloux ou de déçus.:p Mais merci pour ton avis._

 **Minimiste** : _Hé hé et bien la réaction va être dans se chapitre, merci en tout cas, c'est très gentil de ta part._

 **Cherisch** : _Mdr c'est sur que c'est cool les bashings sur eux je trouve, :p sinon merci et voilà la suite!_

 **Plume de pluie** : _Mais non! C'est pas grave de pas avoir vu! C'est déjà gentil que tu me laisses des commentaires 3 Oui Dumby il est louche sinon il va sûrement se passer des choses entre eux après maintenant ou après ça tu verras.:p Oui je suis petite je fais environ 1m58 mdr donc ça va je suis pas naine non plus! Poutoux petite licorne psychopathe.:3 Et t'inquiète on as tous nos délire.:p_

 **Princesse hachico** : _Merci beaucoup en tout cas voilà la suite!:D_

~Les anonymes:

 **Ianora** : _Je te remercie énormément! Voilà la suite.:)_

 **Elsa** : _Merci, voilà la réaction.:)_

 **Guest 1:** _Future Caramel x), merci pour cette gentille review, après c'est pas de ma faute si je suis méchante mu ha ha ha! Mais voilà la suite!_

 **Rin-chan:** _Je te remercie énormément pour ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai enfin j'espère réglée le problème, franchement sans toi, j'aurai jamais vus le problème qu'il puisse neiger en Juillet xD Parfois j'écris sans réfléchir, c'est mon problème.:') Merci en tout cas!_

 **Guest 2:** _En tout cas merci pour cette review, après je sais qu'on en vois beaucoup de fiction comme la mienne, mais j'ai commencée à écrire le prologue en 2011 du coup j'ai tout repris y a une semaine du coup pour revisiter et VRAIMENT commencer l'histoire. Pour se qu'il es de l'animagus, j'aime les félins, c'est ma vie xD et j'avais envie de rester dans cette catégorie malgré moi dons j'ai essayée de changer un peu. J'espère que ma fiction continueras à te plaire jusqu'à la fin! Merci pour la petit indications pour les fautes en «tu» j'ai du mal! Sinon j'ai fais un OS de Fenrir/Harry et après j'en ferais un avec l'autre parings! Voilà.:3_

 _Paroles_

 _ **Paroles d'Harry**_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en entendant le nom de l'homme inconnu en face de lui, qui finalement n'était pas vraiment si inconnu que cela. Un mouvement lui fit reprendre connaissance et avec ses émeraudes il fixa celles étrangement grise de cette nouvelle apparence du Mage Noir mais les détournas en pinçant ses deux lèvres dans un élan de stress. Allait-il le tuer maintenant qu'il avait découvert qui il était? Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains qui était étrangement plus fine et pâle quand une main sur sa joue le fit relever la tête.

« _Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je ne vais rien te faire, essayes de me croire. Je sais que c'est difficile mais... Je ne te tuerais pas._ » Lui expliqua Tom au regard interrogateur du petit sorcier. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser légèrement la douce joue.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et plissa les yeux à la caresse aérienne. Contre toute attente, il n'avait pas peur, et puis pour une fois qu'il avait à faire un choix par lui-même il n'allait pas cracher dessus et bien au contraire il fera tout pour que Dumbledore s'en morde les doigts. Il sentit le lit bouger et leva la tête en suivant du regard Tom se lever.

« _Je vais te laisser un peu tranquille, j'ai quelque affaire à régler, tu peux circuler dans le manoir si tu à envie.»_ Le survivant acquiesça et le regard partir de la chambre en refermant la porte doucement.

Ils se rallongea et regarda le plafond en se plongeant dans ses pensées, est-ce que Mikaël allait bien? Et Luna? Il espérerait que Dumbledore n'allait rien faire à ces deux là car il savait que le Mage Blanc rentrait souvent en contact avec son professeur pour lui donner des ''nouvelles'' de lui. Après quelques minutes il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés, il s'était rendormit. Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'immense fenêtre qui était sur le mur. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit. Le brun se leva et s'étira gracieusement avant de se diriger vers la porte sur la gauche. En l'ouvrant il poussa un soupir de surprise en voyant l'immense salle d'eau qui était juste pour lui. Son pull tomba au sol ensuite son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, et il se dirigea vers le miroir.

Sa main vint se poser sur le verre et il se rapprocha en voyant son reflet. Que c'était-il passé? Il avait légèrement changé, ses cheveux avait légèrement éclairci pour devenir auburn et en s'approchant encore plus on pouvait voir que l'un de ses yeux était légèrement plus clair que l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils et releva sa franche et recula vivement. Il n'en croyait pas! Sa cicatrice! Elle avait disparut pensa-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la peau fine de son front. Maintenant qu'il était chez l'ennemi il allait en profiter et faire chier le directeur. Et peux être qu'il sera mieux traité ici, qui sais. En soupirant il se retourna et ouvrit le robinet de l'immense baignoire et après avoir attendu quelques minutes qu'elle se remplisse, il s'y glissa avec plaisir en fermant les yeux de plaisir. En repensant au cadeau que lui avait fait Mikaël, il se demandait si il pourrait y aller avec Tom, il fallait aussi qu'il redessine son tatouage car le croquis était resté dans son dortoir à Poudlard, il faudra juste qu'il demande si il pouvait avoir des feuilles et des crayons. Il se redressa et sortit de la baignoire, prenant une serviette qui était sur une petite étagère puis sortie de la salle de bain et vit des affaires posés sur le lit, qui celui-ci avait été fait pendant qu'il se lavait. Il sourit et se dit qu'il faudra qu'il remercie le Mage noir. Alors qu'il prit une brosse qui se trouvait sur l'une des tables de chevet, un elfe apparut derrière lui.

« _Oh Monsieur Harry Potter est levé, je m'appelle Zack et je suis l'elfe de Monsieur Harry Potter._ » Il s'inclina et se releva. « _Le maître vous attends dans la salle de réunion et m'a dit de venir chercher Monsieur Harry Potter._ » S'exclama la petite créature toute excitée tout en lui tendant la main.

Harry rigola en voyant le petit être trépigner sur ses pieds. « _ **Est-ce que tu peux m'aider Zack?**_ » Lui répondit le sorcier en lui tendant la brosse. Le petit elfe hocha la tête rapidement, attrapant la brosse et coiffa la longue chevelure du sorcier. Après les avoirs remit en ordre il lui demanda de lui faire une tresse et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Après avoir descendus les escaliers, ils allèrent au fond du hall du manoir et l'elfe le laissa devant la porte. Le petit sorcier ferma les yeux et expira un bon coup puis toqua fermement. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et il entra s'en se démonter. En entrant il y avait plusieurs Mangemorts qu'il connaissait, autour de la table ronde se trouvait le Lord au bout, à sa gauche il y avait Severus, Bellatrix et sur la droite Lucius ainsi que Fenrir qui le regardaient curieusement sauf pour le maître des potions.

Il avança lentement et fixa Tom qui le regardait lui aussi et il tendit la main sur son côté pour qu'il vienne se tenir à ses côtés. Serrant ses mains il prit courage et releva la tête pour regarder les Mangemorts qui curieusement était étrangement silencieux. Alors qu'il tremblait légèrement il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur le bas de son dos pour le rassurer puis il inspira distraitement en replaçant ses cheveux qui avait glissés.

« _Mes fidèles, je vous présentes notre jeune invité ici présent, Mr Potter._ » Dès que sa phrase fut terminée les sorcières furent tellement surpris que la cuillère que tenait Lucius tomba sur la table dans un tintement. Il se racla la gorge et reprit le petit objet en touillant son thé. Bella fronça les sourcils et Fenrir grogna. Seul Severus aucunement surpris ne réagit pas.

« _Qu'est-ce que le survivant fait ici?_ » Cracha Bella.

« _Hé bien, j'ai découvert que Mr Potter vivait dans une cabane dans la Forêt interdite, après je ne sais depuis combien de temps mais il est tombé dans le coma, il y a de cela 1 mois_.» Répondit Tom sens ce formalisé du ton de sa Mangemorte. « _Mais nous sommes pas ici pour discuter de ça, je veux qu'il se rende compte de ce que son cher Directeur complote._ » Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et celui-ci intéresser le regarda en se sentant observer. Il lui fit un sourire et retourna son attention à ses sorciers. « _Bien, j'ai appris grâce à deux nouveaux Mangemorts que le vieux fou à décidé de ne plus se servir de Mr Potter comme survivant, il entraîne désormais Mr Londubat depuis un certain temps.»_

« _Ahah se gros lourdeau le nouveau sorcier qui devra vous terrassez? D'un seul coup de patte je pourrais le tailler en pièce.»_ Rigola Fenrir.

« _Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Fenrir, je te rappelle que ce son le Directeur et certains professeurs qui l'entraîne touts les soirs et il paraît qu'il à bien changé depuis._ » Répliqua Severus.

« _Il serra de toute façon jamais à votre hauteur mon seigneur_.» Intervient Lucius.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, peux être qu'il le dope._ » Rigola Bella.

« _Sa suffit. Ça nous intéresses pas du comment ils l'entraînent ou même si ils le gavent de potions, l'important c'est que maintenant ils ne peuvent plus utiliser Mr Potter à des fin nuisibles.»_ Coupa le Lord dans leurs conversation.

Le silence se fit et le groupe reprirent la conversation sur le Directeur ainsi que le nouveau survivant. Harry resta debout tout au long, écoutant avec attention leur dirent, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Neville. Alors comme ça c'est ça qu'ils trafiquaient derrière son dos pendant qu'il l'avait éloigné du château. Bizarrement ça ne l'étonnait guère mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune Londubat se serait mis du côté du Directeur et qu'il avait facilement accepté cette décision.

« _Mr Potter?_ » Appela une voix.

Harry cligna des yeux en entendant une personne l'appeler et tourna la tête en voyant Severus et Tom à ses côtés, alors que les autres étaient partis. Il se tourna et le regarda interrogateur.

« _Il se pourrait que vous avez hérité d'un héritage magique qui vous aurait guérir de certaines cicatrices ainsi que le problème de votre taille. Sur mon diagnostic votre héritage est du nom d'Herma. Je n'ai aucunes informations sur cette transformation mais peux être que vous pourriez aller voir de vous-même dans la bibliothèque n'est-ce pas mon seigneur ?_ » Demanda Severus en se retourna à demi pour demander à Tom.

« _Effectivement c'est une bonne idée pour que tu puisses te renseigner sur ta nouvelle condition._ » Il claqua des doigts et un elfe apparut aussitôt. « _Emmènes Mr Potter à la bibliothèque._ »

« _À vos ordres maître.»_ Il s'inclina bien bas et regarda Harry. « _Veuillez me suivre jeune maître._ »

L'intéressé hocha la tête et suivit le petit être et se retourna pour regarder silencieusement la silhouette de Tom qui s'éloignait de l'autre côté. Puis il se concentra sur ses pieds. On ne savait jamais à quoi pensait le lord avec son visage impassible devant ses fidèles. Apparemment il n'y avait que quand il était seuls qu'il pouvait entrevoir de brèves émotions dans les prunelles argentés.  
Après avoirs monter les escaliers et passé quelques couloirs ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle et il remercia l'elfe avant que celui-ci disparaisse dans un petit pop.

C'était tout à fait impressionnant, la salle équivalait avec la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'était gigantesque. Il rentra et une petite lumière bleue flotta dans les aires jusqu'à venir près de son visage. La minuscule créature avait de délicates petites ailes qui bougeaient tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait même pas distinguer les battements. Elle avait une petite robe bleu clair et de long cheveux blond remontés en queue de cheval avec de petites fleures disposées en couronnes.

« _Bonjour cher visiteur, quels genres de livres souhaitez-vous lire?_ » Demanda la petite fée.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Les lettres apparurent doucement et scintillèrent. « _ **J'aimerais avoir des renseignements sur un héritage magique qui aurait le nom d'Herma**_ _._ » Expliqua le jeune homme fasciné de voir une aussi jolie et petite créature. Il n'aurait jamais crue que les fées existaient jusqu'à maintenant. Il avança la main et la tendit pour toucher la petite tête et grattouilla gentiment le cou de la fée. Un petit rire cristallin répondit à ses chatouille et il sourit.

« _Ah ah arrêter, ça chatouille !_ » Elle virevolta et se posa sur le dos de sa main en s'approchant de son visage. Harry rapprocha sa main pour la regarder de plus près. La petite fée posa ensuite ses mains sur sa joue et lui déposa un doux baiser. Un petit scintillement traversa sa peau pour rentrer dans son corps mais il ne remarqua pas. Elle sourit et se courba légèrement.

« _Je suis Yui pour vous servir.»_ Elle s'envola d'un coup d'aile et disparut dans les ranger de livres jusqu'à revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des livres qui flottaient derrière elle. Il tendit les bras et les livres se posèrent doucement. Il lui sourit quand la petite fée se posa sur sa tête puis il se dirigea vers l'une des tables à proximité.

Pendant près d'une heure il resta dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Yui qui dormait tranquillement sur sa tête alors qu'il cherchait se que pouvait être son héritage. Un livre parlait des hermatophiles, une sorte de plante plutôt communes aux sorciers qui n'avait guère utilités à par avoir en petit goût acidulé qu'on pouvait associer à certaines potions pour leur donner meilleur goûts. Il y avait aussi les hairmas une sorte d'huile mais rien a voir avec sa condition puis il y avait trouvé un livre sur le sujet de l'hermaphrodisme plus connus sous le nom d'Hermaphrodite. Il y avait de catégorie, une désignait le nourrisson à la naissance qui possédait les deux sexes mais lui il était un garçon donc il penchait plus sur la deuxième mais sa rendait son cas un peu particulier. Mais bon il n'était pas le " _survivant_ " pour rien hein.

 _L'hermaphrodisme: Héritage magique rare qui se transmet de père en fils dans certaine famille de sang pur. Ainsi aux dix-huitième anniversaire du sorcier apte a recevoir son héritage, il sera alors possible pour lui de porter un ou plusieurs enfants, mais tant que la fécondation n'a pas lieu, le sorcier restera vulnérable et attirera les hommes à s'accoupler avec lui, surtout certaines créatures magiques comme les loups-garou, les vampires, les veelas et les hommes disposant d'une grande puissance. Évidement l'Hermaphrodite peut choisir son compagnon avait qui il aura un ou plusieurs enfants. Après le lien charnelle créé, un lien magique doit être effectué (Voire page 320) alors les deux sorciers doivent se liés ainsi le compagnon aura accès à la source magique de l'Hermaphrodite._

 _Note 1: Le sujet peut donner sa magie jusqu'à une certaine limite, au-delà sa vie peut être en danger et alors même lui coûter la vie._

Il releva doucement la tête après avoir lut sur le sujet, alors il serait un Hermaphrodite, cela expliquait en partit son physique androgyne. Incroyable que cela puisse être il devait a tout pris cacher sa condition à son directeur à moins qu'il ne le sache déjà et qu'il l'avait enfermé pour se servir de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se pinça l'arrêt du nez après avoir trop réfléchis sur le pourquoi du comment. Alors qu'il était entrain de ranger ses livres avec Yui qui la guidait, une voix qu'il connaissait bien le figea.

« _Alors c'est vrai se que j'ai entendu de mon père, Monsieur l'ex-survivant qui à des formes de gonzesse est chez l'ennemi maintenant_.» Ricana la voix alors que les pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et deux mains se plaquèrent brusquement sur le mur de chaque côtés de son visage. Il eu réflexe de fermer les yeux mais il les rouvrît en entendent un autre ricanement. Pris au piège il fixa méchamment le sorcier devant lui.

« _ **Laisse moi partir Malfoy.**_ »

« _Et si on finissait se qu'on avait commencés la dernier fois quand dits-tu Potter?_ » Sourit sournoisement le blond en s'avançant dangereusement de sa proie.

Pris de peur, Harry se décomposa et poussa de toute ses forces sur le torse du Serpentard devant lui mais rien à faire avec ses maigres forces il ne pouvait rien faire, alors que le visage de Draco se rapprochait dangereusement du sien, une petite lumière bleue apparut comme une furie, elle fonça droit sur son visage. Le blond étouffa un crie en sentant cette chose l'attaquer sur son œil droit, il recula et mit sa main sur sa blessure. Harry eut le temps de se dégager et de s'élancer mais une main le rattrapa in-extrémiste au poignet alors que l'autre vint prendre une touffe de ses cheveux pour l'attirer brusquement en arrière pour le maîtriser. Il poussa un crie silencieux et tomba face contre terre avec un poids sur son dos. À la chute il ferma les yeux en voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage. Le marbre tapa méchamment sur son menton et il se mordit la lèvre, une traînée de sang glissa sur son menton jusqu'à venir tacher le sol. Un souffle se rapprocha de son oreille alors qu'une main se faufila dans son pantalon.

« _Tu m'échapperas pas cette fois Potter._ » Souffla Malfoy alors qu'il commençait à baisser le pantalon du survivant. Harry gigota de peur, essayant en vain de déloger le blond, il regarda en bas et vit un peu plus loin, Yui allongée au sol, inconsciente avec du sang sur le front. Choqué que le Serpentard s'en ai pris à la petite fée, il ferma les yeux en sentant ses fesses être dénudées et une main les écarter. Puis plus rien. Il resta immobile alors que les larmes vinrent brouiller sa vision, il rampa jusqu'à la fée et la pris dans ses mains délicatement pour ne pas la blesser d'avantage. Le salaud, il le paiera pour s'en être pris à elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. En redressant la tête il écarquilla les yeux et se blottit dans les bras de la femme qui venait d'assister a la fin de la scène. Gênée elle le serra contre elle et lui flotta le dos gentiment.

« _Que c'est il passé Bella?_ » Interrogea une voix qui se rapprocha des deux sorciers. Il s'agenouilla et passa sa main dans les cheveu doux du survivant. Harry en reconnaissant la voix il se détacha lentement de la femme et fixa le lord en sanglotant, la petite fée toujours entre ses mains.

« _Je suis intervenu avant que le jeune Malfoy est put le.. **.** **»**_ Répondit à la femme en regardant le petit brun qui se frottait les yeux alors que son corps était parcourut de spasmes.

Les yeux du lord se baissèrent en voyant le pantalon arracher du jeune traumatisé devant lui et ses yeux se voilèrent de rage. On avait osé toucher son protégé? Il passa une main sur la joue d'Harry qui le regarda et la caressa lentement avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur son front. Puis il se releva et alla près de la forme immobile du jeune Malfoy. Harry le regarda partir avec le corps du jeune derrière lui et replongea sa tête dans la poitrine de la Mangemort. Après quelques caresses maladroites mais réconfortantes il s'endormit contre la sorcière qui se leva avec le petit corps dans ses bras. Elle traversa les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans le salon des appartements du lord où elle le déposa sur le grand canapé. Elle agita sa baguette et une couverture se posa sur lui, ensuite elle partit en fermant la porte.

To be continued...

* * *

 **NA** : _Voilà la suite, désolée pour le retard mais ça vraiment été dur d'écrire se chapitre... :')_

 _Bref j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes et que vous aimerez toujours autant !_

 _Chu~_

 _Shirahime_


	7. Chapter 6

_**NA** :Un grand désolée pour ce retard immense ! J'ai déménagée et j'ai du attendre pour avoir internet du coup ça fait que quelque jours que je peux enfin aller sur la toile ! Voilà un nouveau (mini?)chapitre et à partir de maintenant je mettrais les reviews en fin de chapitre pour ne pas embêter les personnes qui souhaitent simplement lire voilà !_

 _En tout cas je vais reprendre la publication à au moins chapitres par semaine, enfin ça dépendra toujours de ma motivation, et de mon imagination à faire marcher cette fic !_

 _Encore désolée et voilà la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Paroles_

 _ **Paroles d'Harry**_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Voilà trois mois que Harry résidait dans le manoir Riddle, et alors que les mages du côtés de Dumbledore ainsi que les Aurors cherchaient activement le survivant, le petit sorcier traînait tranquillement et régulièrement dans la bibliothèque avec la petite Yui à ses côtés. Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire de ses journées, il préféra se concentrer sur certains livres qu'il n'avait pas eut accès lors de ses trois premières années à l'école de sorcellerie. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que dans sa nouvelle condition les premières chaleurs arriveront aux cinquièmes mois, après le jours de son héritage, et quel dureraient 3 jours consécutives. Il tourna la page du bouquin qu'il lisait distraitement. Dans un peu moins d'un mois, il allait être fécondable et il stressait, espèrent que tout se passera bien.

Il soupira lourdement et claqua d'un coup sec le livre contre la table en bois. Dans son action la petite Yui, sursauta violemment, perdue, puis haussa ses frêles épaules et se cala pour se rendormir. Basculant lentement sur le dos de la chaise, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Oui il commençait à s'ennuyer, c'était bien de s'instruire mais lire tout le temps lui donnait des migraines et il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes de temps en temps, c'est pour cela qu'il y a quelques jours, Tom lui avait dit qu'il pouvait a présent se balader dans le parc qui entourait le manoir. Il se leva et alla ranger machinalement le livre dans l'étagère adéquate en traînant des pieds. Il sortit et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée mais après quelques minutes de marche il percuta sont corps contre un autre et dans l'action il tomba sur les fesses, amortissant sa chute avec ses mains. Yui qui était réveillée se rattrapa de justesse sur l'épaule de Harry et se releva vivement en fronçant les sourcils en apercevant la personne qui les dominaient. Le brun leva à son tour la tête et se figea. Il se releva à toute vitesse et le dépassa alors que le blond qu'il lui faisait face le regarda partir en soupirant.

Malfoy. Il le fuyait après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la dernière fois. Ce dernier avait reçu une bonne leçon de la part de Tom et franchement il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait après ça. Il arriva dans le hall en haletant. Mettant une main sur sa poitrine il ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle doucement. Il n'avait pas envie, du moins pour l'instant d'avoir de quelconque affaires avec Draco. Reprenant sa marche il passa une main sur son épaule et la massa.

Arrivé dehors il se dirigea à petit pas vers le petit jardin qui se trouvait derrière le bâtiment et il vint s'asseoir sur un rocher qui était collé contre le tronc d'un immense Saule pleureur. Il s'y adossa et ferma les yeux pendant que Yui s'étira et s'envola pour se dégourdir ses petites ailes. Harry rouvrît les yeux et sourit en suivant des yeux les mouvements de la petite fée.  
Depuis se fameux jour où il avait faillit se faire violer par Malfoy, Yui restait tout le temps avec lui, chaque fois qu'il se promenais, elle la suivait. Dans un sens, ça se le réconfortait un peu, il se sentait un peu moins seul.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, le vent se leva lentement, ses cheveux vint chatouiller son visage. Papillonnant des yeux, il remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille et regarda le ciel, se couvrir de petit nuage. Il frissonna. Même si il faisait beau en un mois de novembre, quand le vent se levait, il faisait frisquet. En entourant de ses bras son corps, il sentit de petits chatouilles sur ses épaules, il releva la tête et sourit en voyant Yui répandre une petite poudre bleu scintillante sur lui qui le réchauffa petit à petit. Son sourire diminua et il remit sa tête contre le tronc en se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensés et elles se dirigèrent vers un certain sorcier qu'il ne voyait pas souvent, entre les mangemorts, les papiers ainsi que les prises de certains villages, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer et bizarrement sa gorge se noua.

En ces quelques mois passés au manoir il avait laisser sa rancœur de côté et observait attentivement les personnes qu'il l'entourait. Et il avait découvert que certains mangemorts n'étaient pas vraiment ce que leur apparences reflétaient, et ce fait, l'avait agréablement surprit. Harry bailli et étira ses jambes en les dépliants, frottant ses paupières avec ses poings comme un petit enfant. Il claqua deux doigt et un petit carnet de feuille blanche apparut dans ses mains avec un stylo accroché sur la couverture du livre. C'était Lucius qui lui avait apprit se petit tour de passe-passe alors qui se baladait à chaque fois avec sa petite sacoche. Il détacha lentement le crayon à papier qui se taillait à chaque fois qui le remettait à sa place, ce qui était franchement très utile. Une fois en main, sa main se mit à se balader sur la feuille blanche et esquissée des formes. Relevant parfois la tête pour regarder son modèle. Après une bonne trentaine de minute à dessiner, le petit brun arrêta et Yui revint à ce moment là avec quelques choses entre ses mains. Il mit ses mains en coupe et elle vient se poser entre ses paume. Elle lui tendit sa trouvaille en souriant de toutes ses dents.

«Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?» lui demanda Harry curieusement, en prenant le petit fruit violet entre ses doigt et le porta à ses yeux pour le regarder en haussant les sourcils.

«C'est une baie melpo qu'on retrouve rarement et elle a souvent des propriétés magiques différentes à chaque saison ! Par exemple en Automne elle permet de soigner les blessures mineures comme les brûlures ou les coupures.»

«Tu l'as trouvées dans le jardin ? Elles pourraient être utiles si jamais on partait loin et qu'on avait pas de potions sur nous. Tu peux m'emmener là où tu les as trouvées ?» Demanda Harry en se levant.

«Oui bien sûr ! Suis–moi !» Yui s'envola et se dirigea sur la droite ou s'étendait un potager que les elfes entretenaient et se servaient pour concocté leur plat au Lord.

Harry suivit la petite fée jusqu'au jardin, sur le côté on voyait un petite chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait légèrement dans la forêt puis juste en rentrant, par terre sur sa droite quelques buissons s'étendaient ici et là et on y retrouvait ces fameuses baies.

«Yui peux–tu aller me chercher un petit sac de potionniste que j'ai laisser sur le bureau dans mes appartement ?»

«J'y vais !» Elle s'envola et fonça à toute vitesse en direction la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps il se baissa sur ses genoux et regarda de plus près, il y avait des épines qui se dressaient comme pour protéger ses fruits, il fallait être prudent. Ne connaissant pas cette plante, n'y si ces pointe avait du poison ou non. Harry releva la tête en entendant un bruit d'aile et tendit la main quand Yui relâcha le petit sac. Il lui sourit en guise de remerciement puis elle se posa sur son épaule en se tenant à son oreille. Il se rapprocha et avança lentement sa main, frôlant par moment les épines. Puis il recueillit les baies et les déposa dans sa sacoche.

«Monsieur Potter ?» Retentit une voix.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui et se retourna d'un coup en voyant la mangemort qui était debout, les mains sur les hanches, attendant une réponse à sa question muette qui se voyait dans ses yeux. Il se releva et essuya ses genoux tachés d'herbes et de terre et écarquilla les yeux en sentant une soudaine fatigue le prendre, il mis un pied devant l'autre et tomba littéralement sur la mangemort, sans aucune force dans les jambes, comme si ça force lui avait été volée d'un coup. Elle le rattrapa maladroitement, comme elle put et tomba à genou sous le poids du corps du survivant. Mettant une main sur sa gorge, le petit brun écarta la femme et ne put retenir le liquide qui se remplissait dans sa bouche de sortir. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son sang tacher l'herbe verte, passant une main sur sa bouche, une autre vague de sang vint remplir sa bouche et il essaya de la retenir.

«Potter qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! » Demanda affolée la fidèle du Lord.

Un petit éclair lumineux bleu se rapprocha d'elle et Yui arriva. Inspectant le survivant, elle poussa un petit crie en pointant du doigt vers la blessure qu'elle cherchait, ou un fluide vert s'écoulait. Elle se tourna vers la sorcière et se mit à hauteur de son visage.

« Oh non ! Il s'est blessé avec la baie melpo ! Il faut faire vite pour trouver un moyen de le soigner vi.. Vite ! » S'écria la petite fée en sanglot.

La femme se leva raide comme paralysée et transplana directement dans ses appartements. Elle l'aida à marcher puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain ou il se précipita pour déverser tout le liquide dans le lavabo. Elle claqua des doigts et un elfe apparut instantanément.

«Toi, va chercher le Lord immédiatement ainsi que Severus ! » Cria-t-elle.

L'elfe apeuré, couina et parti en un pop, et quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs pop retentirent, et des pas précipités se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Harry avachi sur le lavabo peinait à rester debout, vomissant son sang, comme ci, celui-ci était obligé à sortir de son corps. C'était horrible comme sensation, il sentait son cœur pomper énergiquement pour reprendre son dût, mais impossible. En regardant de plus près, on voyait ses veines à travers sa peau qui devenait de plus en plus blanche. Tom arriva au moment ou il tomba, rattrapant le petit corps et le portant jusqu'au lit qui était dans l'autre pièce. Il le mit de travers, couché sur le côté avec la tête vers le vide avec un seau qu'il invoqua d'un claquement de doigt.

«Maître, il sait blessé avec la baie de melpo, j'étais venue le chercher et je l'ai surprit...» Grimaça-t-elle.

«Je vois...» Tom regarda le survivant et fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait à sa connaissance, aucun remède à cette plante. Cette baie, pouvait être une chose extrêmement bénéfique pour chaque saison, car oui en Automne, avec ça couleur violette, elle pourra soignée vos brûlures et toutes blessures mineures. En Hiver, elle serra bleu et vous aurez la possibilité de respirer dans l'eau pendant 2 heures. Au Printemps, avec sa couleur orangé, elle vous conféreras une invisibilité temporaire. Puis en Été, elle sera très puissante en tant que morphine, ce qui serait une mine d'or pour tout médicomage et on la reconnaître avec sa couleur rouge. De plus, elle ne pourrit pas tant que vous la conservez dans un endroit sec et sans lumière. Mais quand vous avez le malheurs de vous écorchez avec l'une de ses épines, son poison conduira votre sang à sortir de votre corps jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Un gémissement le fit revenir à la réalité et vit Harry se tortiller dans le grand lit à baldaquin, plus pâle que jamais. Il grinça des dents. Que faire, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir comme ça ?!

To be continued...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **stormtrooper2** _:Voui tu avais raison mais je voulais que tu le découvre ! Sinon oui il va s'en mordre les doigts le méchant Draco ! Voilà la suite:3_

 **Nihed** : _Merci beaucoup ! Ah ben j'en avais marre d'avoir des Tom aux yeux rouges alors je voulais changer un peu !:/ Sinon il va rester muet un certain temps après tu verras ! Et les restrictions aussi tu verras !_

 **Luka.G** : _Merci ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite alors !_

 **Maiwenn35** : _C'est ça ! Héhé ils auront un enfant ou plusieurs ah ah on verras !_

 **Aurelie Malfoy** : _Merci ! Voilà la suite petite reviweuse !_

 **Akuryouxxakuma** : _XD c'est fait exprés ! Marre des petits Draco tout gentil ! :') Tant mieux si tu l'aime. :)_

 **Princess hachico** : _Merci ! En tout cas voici la suite !_

 **Lyxiie** : _Merciiie heureuse que maman Bella te plaise car je l'aime beaucoup et j'avais pas le courage de la rendre méchante :'( sinon voilà la suite !_

 **Plume de pluie** : _Merci petite choupette ! En tout tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux ça me déranges pas:) T'inquiète pas je n'aime pas trop non plus les tomates a pars avec de la mayonnaise :') et les pourries non plus je ne l'aime pas. Personne n'aime Dumby t'inquiète pas ! Poutoux petite Licorne aux poils rose et jaune:p_

 **fibulala** : _Merci beaucoup voilà la suite !_

 **Luchun** : _Ah ! Je te remercie ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore:) !_

 **Naheiko** : _Mdr si tu veut tu peux lui donner la fessés mdr !_

 **Minimiste** : _xD merci en tout vas ! J'aime bien les gentille Bella !_

 **Coconours** : _Ah merci beaucoup j'espère que t'aimeras la suite !_

Les anonymes :

 **Morane** : _Ah :/ Je suis quand même contente que tu es continuée à lire et que ça te plaise, j'espère pas te décevoir. :'(_

 **Guest** : _Voui je veux faire une Bella gentille, bon au début elle sera maladroite mai après ça ira mieux !_

 **Serpent d'argent** : _Oh oh au moins sa t'as fais de la lecture et j'espère que tu as appréciée ! Moi aussi j'aime ma petite Yui, elle sera souvent présente dans l'histoire vue qu'elle l'accompagnera un peu de partout ! Et j'en veux une aussi de petite fée.:( Et bien vue que Tom as retrouvé Harry dans la cabane fin juillet et qu'il est resté dans le coma 1 mois donc jusqu'en Août donc à cette période il peut quitter le château si il le veux ! Ahhh tant mieux je veux faire une gentille Bella pour une fois:3_

 _Merci pour les fautes je les ai corrigées !_

 _Voilà la suite en tout cas 3_

 **Caramel** : _Non le Mpreg n'est pas le but de ma fic :') Voui c'est une gentille Bella 3 héhé sinan voilà la suite !_

 **Elsa** : _Ben c'est pas très original mais peu de fics en parle après j'en es jamais lues en tout cas !_

 **Rin-chan** : _Oui comme dans SAO je savais pas quoi mettre alors j'ai trouvée ça mignon ! Rien n'est arriver à Mikael enfin rien de grave ! Hé bien vue qu'ils sont au mois d'août, les élèves de Poudlard peut quitter le châ et voilà la suite !:3_

* * *

 **NA:** _Voilà je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais je ferais tout pour publier un peu plus rapidement maintenant !_

 _Chu~_

 _Shirahime_


	8. Chapter 7

**NA:** _Après ses deux mois d'absence, je vous poste enfin le chapitre 7 ! Entre, mon déménagement, la flemme et le syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai beaucoup galéré à faire ce chapitre... Je m'excuse en tout cas et voilà la suite !_

 _Les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _(Toujours pas de Bêta, excuser moi pour les fautes ! :c)_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Quelques heures à peine après ce qu'il c'était passé dans le jardin, Harry été toujours mal au point, vomissant son sang quand un haut les cœurs lui prenait la gorge. Il était couché dans le lit de Bellatrix depuis et il n'avait pas bougé, et tant mieux d'ailleurs car il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout avec sa fièvre ainsi que ses vertiges qui faisaient bouger la pièces à toute allure. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si il y allait y passer, juste en aillant touché une foutue épines d'une baie qu'il ne savait strictement rien sur elle. Un sourire forcé se forma sur son visage transpirant et plus blanc que d'habitude en pensant à cela. Une boule de sang força le passage dans sa gorge et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux en basculant sur le côté du lit pour déverser le liquide dans un sceau qui avait été vidé de son contenu.

Après avoir été piqué par cette fameuse baie de Melpo, les quelques fidèles du Lord noir qui faisaient partis de son cercle intime, essayaient de cherche un moyen pour stopper voir même guérir le survivant de cette étrange empoisonnement. Ainsi que Tom, qui était assit sur une chaise, feuilletant plusieurs bouquin pour trouver ne serrais-ce qu'un petit indice sur un antidote ou quelque chose qui pourrais sauver le jeune homme qui commençait à s'épuiser à force de cracher son sang. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir silencieux, sa main vint frotter sa mâchoire, ou une légère barbe commençait à repousser.

Son regard se dirigea vers le jeune allongé sur le lit devant lui, la respiration faible et haletante, on aurait dit un fantôme.. Un faible coup à la porte lui fit relever les yeux et Severus rentra en la refermant doucement. Son fidèle se dirigea vers lui en s'inclinant brièvement et en se baissant et lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille. Tom fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

Aucune solution trouver, même avec un expert en potion, la recherche avait été infructueuse malgré la sollicitation de plusieurs autres maîtres dans l'art. Alors c'est comme ça ? Il devrait laisser le jeune sorcier mourir comme ça ? Tout d'un coup un léger bruit se fit entendre contre la porte des appartement de la mangemorte. Cette dernière agacée que l'on s'excite à se point ouvrit la porte d'un coup rageur.

« Quoi ?! Ça va pas de frapper comme ça ?! » Cria la femme.

Mais aucunes personnes ni voix ne lui répondit, seul une vive lumière bleuté passa à toute allure jusqu'à s'approcher près du survivant. Le maître des potions dégaine sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand le bras de son maître l'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Tom lui fit un sourire en coin. Severus se ravisa et remit sa baguette tout en faisant demi-tour, se dirigeant vers un coin de la pièce non loin du lit.

Voilà deux heures que Yui arpentait le château dans la partie ou se situait les chambres personnelles des fidèles du Lord et ouvrait ou toquait chaque portes qui se trouvait sur son passage, et finalement elle y était arrivée. Quelle idée aussi de construire un manoir aussi énorme comprenant des centaines de chambres ! N'ayant pas eu le temps de s'accrocher au jeune Harry quand la mangemorte avait précipitamment transplanée, elle avait dût se dépêcher pour retrouver la où ils étaient.

En entrant à toute vitesse dans la pièce, elle zig zagua entre les sorciers et arrivée vers le lit, elle se posa délicatement sur le matelas, la où reposait les mains tremblotantes du jeune homme et s'agenouilla en posant ses petites mains sur les siennes.

« Jeune maître.. Comment-vous vous sentez? »

Harry ouvrit difficilement les paupières en entendant une voix fluette briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

« _**Je me sens faible… et j'ai l'impression que ma magie disparaît petit à petit...**_ » Répondit-il en soufflant. Il grimaça en se mettant un peu plus sur son flan et observa la petite fée de ses yeux fiévreux.

La fillette le regarda, soucieuse, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, en général, le sort des humains lui passait au-dessus, mais pour cette fois elle ferait une exception même si elle devait briser une loi de son peuple pour aider le jeune sorcier. Étant une fée principalement axée sur la guérison, peux être si elle lui donnait un bout de sa magie, le poison disparaître ? C'est une hypothèse, qu'elle s'empressa d'exécuter.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra en mettant ses deux mains paumes faces à son cœur. Elle grimaça en canalisant sa magie qui sortie par sa poitrine pour former une petite boule bleutée avec quelques stries dorées. Se tenant sur une main et respirant d'un bon coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Elle s'avança prudemment, en voyant le monde tournoyer un petit peu, puis se posa près du visage du Survivant et leva la main.

« S'il-vous plaît, acceptez ceci ! » Demanda-t-elle avec un air déterminée. Harry sourit lentement et hocha faiblement la tête.

« Faites moi voir la blessure. » Il leva la main et lui fit voir le bout de son doigt qui était à présent d'une couleur bleutée, puisque le sang n'y circulait plus. Elle s'avança et inséra sa magie dans son membre engourdie

La magie de la petite fée entra naturellement dans le corps d'Harry et se diffusa lentement dans tout les vaisseaux sanguins qu'à put atteindre le poison et renforça au passage les parois des veines ainsi lui conféra sans qu'il le sache une résistance contre les poisons. Les sorciers qui était autour s'approchèrent pour regarder si se remède marcherai et immédiatement après quelques minutes le teint d'Harry devint moins pâle et la fièvre avait baissée d'un cran. Severus vint près d'Harry et l'examina un peu plus. Sa magie revenait petit à petit à sa place, et il n'y avait plus de trace de poison dans son corps. Il leva la tête vers son maître qui attendait un signe de sa part et hocha brièvement la tête pour lui dire qu'il était hors de danger. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira discrètement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Severus je compte sur toi pour remettre d'aplomb Monsieur Potter et toi Bella, que personne vienne l'embêter, et qu'il reste avec toi. Bien évidement c'est un ordre. » Finit le Lord avec un sourire en coin en entendant la sorcière grogner dans sa barbe inexistante. Ça se voyait pas mais elle s'en voulait un peu, car c'est de sa faute si le gamin à dût endurer cela.

Harry se redressa en sentant les vertiges disparaître, se calant contre le cadre du lit à baldaquin et posa un doigt sur la joue de Yui.

« _**Je te remercie énormément sans toi je sais pas si j'aurai survécu… Mais tu es sur que tu avais le droit de faire cela ?**_ » Un pli soucieux se forma sur son front, et il caressa doucement les cheveux long blond de la fée qu'elle avait lâchée et bouclée.

Yui ferma les yeux et prit son doigt pour poser sa joue. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Harry souri avec tendresse et en entendant des bruits de verre il leva les yeux et regarda le maître des potions qui s'affairait sur le bureau qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée, posant des potions par ici et par là, puis il regarda sur la droite et vit Bella assise sur un fauteuil près de lit, les bras croisés entrain de le fixer, les sourcils froncés, puis elle détourna le regard un prenant le bouquin qui était sur sa gauche, sur une petit table haute en pin, -qui servait juste à faire jolie- et fit mine de rien. Harry haussa un sourcil face à se comportement et rigola silencieusement.

Finalement pendant toute cette soirée qui fût agitée, Harry dût boire plusieurs potions, plus différentes les unes que les autres et avec toutes des goûts horrible, -il ne faut pas le nier- pour qu'il puisse se rétablir de tout ce qu'il avait perdu pendant ses deux heures. Principalement son sang ainsi que sa magie et on lui donna aussi une potion de sommeil sans-rêve pour qu'il ai un meilleur rétablissement. Après cette événement, Yui fit plus attention quand Harry voulait se promener en dehors du manoir, et surveillait chaque fait et geste de son jeune sorcier, maintenant un peu plus liée à lui. Avec ce qu'il avait ramasser la dernière fois, il décida de conserver les baies bien à l'abri, et nota sur une page de son carnet à dessin, toutes les différences entre chaque propriétés qu'elle avait au fil des saisons.

Quelques jours après ce fameux jours ou il en vit de toutes les couleurs, Harry se réveilla plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été ses derniers mois. Avec la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé à ne rien faire pendant ses journées au manoir puis son stress par rapport à son ami Mikäel et de Luna, il avait atteint un niveau que même si son esprit se reposait, son corps lui pas vraiment.

En se levant de son lit, il fit attention à la petite fée coucher près de son oreiller puis s'étira en baillant allègrement. Il s'habilla et se chaussa puis partit des appartements. Maintenant il pouvait dire que c'était sa chambre non ? Haussant les épaules en pensant à ça, il déambula dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers des couloirs encore inconnus. Curieux en voyant un escalier en colimaçon monter en de façon circulaire vers le haut. Il monta prudemment en regardant à chaque fois la où c'est pieds se posaient, il y avait des bruits de chouettes. Était-ce une volière ? Arrivé en haut il sourit en voyant que c'était effectivement une volière avec d'énormes chouettes, corbeaux. Il y avait même des aigles.

Elle était vraiment très grande et vaste avec plusieurs perchoirs ou les oiseaux s'entassaient pour se reposer de leur long voyages ou simplement pour déposer le courrier dans un grand panier au centre de la volière. Harry s'avança jetant des coups coup d'œil puis lorsqu'il se retourna un objets non-identifié volant fonça sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et surprit vit sa chouette qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui pour ne pas tomber. Passant ses bras par en-dessous elle se redressa et lui mordilla les doigts affectueusement. Tout en la caressant il vit une petite lettre accrochée sur sa patte, il l'enleva et chercha un petit endroit ou s'asseoir. Trouvant un petit tas de paille, il s'y dirigea et commença à lire la lettre.

" _Cher Harry,_

 _Voilà quelques mois que tu as disparu et depuis ce fameux jour, les aurors ainsi que Dumbledore ne font que tu rechercher activement et je peux te dire que je m'en prend la gueule souvent... Bon je ne t'ai pas écris pour parler de moi._

 _Comment vas-tu ? Ou es tu ? Es-tu en sécurité là ou tu trouves ? Tellement de question qui trotte dans ma tête tout les jours.._

 _J'imagine que Hedwige t'as trouvée sinon elle serait revenue avec ma lettre si tu étais mort..._

 _Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est le chaos du côté du ministre, ils n'ont plus leur petit appât ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu devrais les voirs, bref je m'éggare._

 _Écris_ _moi quand tu le peux, je m'inquiète comme jamais pour mon petit sorcier muet préféré, qui ressemble à une fille ! Non je rigole hein, prend pas la mouche!_

 _Ps: Luna te passe le bonjour, elle s'inquiète énormément et elle veut que tu lui écrive aussi, fin c'est normal hein, tu as disparu du jour au lendemain quand même !_

 _Je te laisse, Dumb me fais chier, il veut me voir..._

 _Je t'embrasse, répond moi le plus vite que tu peux.._

 _M."_

A la fin de sa lecture, il rigola silencieusement aux taquineries de son mentor, il lui manquait, la seule figure paternel pour lui, alors qu'il était tout le temps avec lui quand il scaoutait chez lui, ici il se sentait bien et reposer mais il lui manquait quelqu'un avec qui "parler" et rêvasser. Il se releva en enlevant les brins de pailles sur son jean's et décida d'aller voir Tom, il fallait qu'il envoie une lettre pour rassurer Mikael et Luna. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers avec Hedwige sur l'épaule, et se dirigea vers les appartements de Tom. En passant devant ses appartements il décida quand même de réveiller Yui. Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieurs mangemort qui le saluèrent, et d'autre qu'il hochait simplement la tête, il croisa même Severus qu'il lui demanda, enfin plutôt s'assura qu'il prenait bien encore ses potions revigorantes ainsi que les dernières potions de sang qu'il lui avait donné.

Arrivé devant le bureau du mage noir, chouette sur l'épaule et Yui assise sur la tête d'Hedwige, il toqua et attendit la réponse. Il rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce après le "entré" et se positionna devant le bureau du sorcier, en regardant la décoration sobre, il avait quelque tableaux qui bougeaient, comme des paysages, de forêt avec des cascades, ça rendrait la pièce calme et agréable. Un petit raclement de gorge lui fit revenir à la réalité et il vit Tom se lever et venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qui était là pour les invités. Quelque peu intimidé, il passa machinalement une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière sont oreilles et lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son ami.

Tom prit la feuille entre ses doigts et jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis releva les yeux vers le jeune sorcier.

«Une lettre d'un ami ? Pourquoi me la faire voir ?»

« _ **J'aimerais savoir, hum.. si je pouvais lui répondre ?**_ » Demanda le survivant, sans trop regarder le lord dans les yeux.

Ce dernier, esquissa un sourire et releva doucement la tête d'Harry avec sa main pour qu'il puisse plonger dans les orbes d'émeraudes.

«Tu as bien fais de me demander avant, et pour répondre à t'as question, oui tu peux lui écrire, mais prend un de mes oiseaux, car t'as chouette va se faire repérer, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que ce cher Dumbledore débarque.» Il retira sa main et se leva pour aller se remettre dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« _ **Merci Tom ! Enfin euh...hum je vous remercies. Je vais y aller donc...**_ » Une petite rougeur fit son apparition sur ces joues, il ne s'avait plus vraiment comment parler avec lui. Il se retourna quand Tom hocha de la tête et parti un peu précipitamment.

Après ce bref entretien Harry retourna dans ses appartements et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau, Hedwige s'envola pour se mettre sur le rebords du lit en baldaquin, en hauteur, pour surveiller son maître, et Yui vint se coller contre son cou pour regarder ce qu'il écrivait.

" _Cher Mikaël,_

 _Pour répondre à toutes tes questions, oui je vais très bien, mieux que quand j'étais dans la forêt même si ta compagnie égayait mes soirées ! Je ne sais pas si je peux te révéler l'endroit ou je suis mais je suis en très bonne sécurité, n'en doute pas !_

 _Hedwige m'a bien retrouver, je suis d'ailleurs heureux de la revoir ! Moi mort ? Naaaah ! Voyons monsieur tête de gland ! Et d'abord je ne ressemble pas à une fille ! Oui je te tire la langue là, à travers le papier, c'est difficile!_

 _Et j'imagine bien que Luna et inquiète mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais lui écrire aussi lettre !_

 _Dans quelques jours c'est Noel j'espère pouvoir vous voir... Et j'espère que Dumbledore ne vous embêtes pas trop..._

 _Je te fais de gros bisou, et on continus de se parler hein !_

 _Harry."_

Il écrivit ensuite rapidement la lettre pour Luna, il déposa sa plume et reboucha l'encrier puis plia ses deux lettres et se dirigea vers la volière. Arriva là-bas il mis quelques minutes à choisir son messager et décida de prendre un magnifique aigle brun qu'il le regardait depuis qu'il était rentrée. Il tendit le bras et c'est naturellement que celui-ci déploya ses ailes et vint planer jusqu'à lui pour poser ses pattes sur son avant bras. Harry l'admira, il était beau avec ses yeux dorés. Il le caressa et lui attacha les deux lettres.

« _ **A Poudlard mon grand, Va !**_ » Il se mit vers la grande fenêtre ouverte, l'aigle poussa un cri en le regardant puis s'envola.

To be continued...

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews_ :

 **Serpent d'ombre** : _Ouiii je sais ! J'aime torturer notre petit Harry =w= c'est nul si je peux pas :p Comment ça ? J'ai pas compris t'as question par rapport à son héritage xD Merci Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi, un peu en retard ? XDD_

 **Nihed** : _Merci :D ! Non je ne vais pas l'abandonner c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire car parfois l'inspiration ou la volonté n'est pas là ! :c Non les baies vont pas le soignés car elles ont des propriétés certes différentes mais aucune ne soigne. C: Mais t'as réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Et par rapport à Tom, hum peux être qui sais ! :p_

 **Plume de pluie** : _Toujours entrain de faire de gros paver petite licorne ARGENTE c: ! Ben euh c'est les vacances nah ? Il était venue rendre visite à Tom ! XD MAIS MAIS je fais pas exprès ! Pas de ma faute j'ai imaginée sa comme ça et puis buuuuh voilà ça ressemble a la belle au bois dormant T_T_

 _Mdr, oui c'est sûr que Dumb fait un peu peur avec ses robes cheloux xD Ah la la s'te psychopathe :p !_

 _Voilà la suite que tu attendais =w= kiss :3_

 **stormtrooper2** : _Oui la dessus tu as raison xD La réponse à tes questions se passe dans se chapitre =w= Ah ah voui peux être mais je vais pas tout révéler hein autrement sa serais pas drôle ! :c_

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde** : _Merci beaucoup voici le suivant :) !_

 **princesse hachico** : _Merci beaucoup en tout ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras toujorus autant !_

 **Lyxiie** : _Bien sur je vais pas le laisser mourir, ça servirait à rien xD Faut pas paniquer petit Lyxiie ne t'inquiète pas ! Voilà la suite, j'epsère que ça va pas te décevoir!_

 **PetitGourou** : _Bonsoir, merci pour ton commentaire =w= ça fait plaisir ! Je note pour les traductions si vous aimez ça je peux plus tard regarder pour en faire d'autre ! T'inquiète je préfére plus les Salazar/ Harry aussi c:_

 _Les anonymes_ :

 **Caramel** : _Tu es trop chou ! Merci en tous cas que ma fic de plaise autant ! Ah ah oui, j'ai pas fais exprès le coup de la belle au bois dormant x) Je sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long mais en tout cas il est là ! Désolée d'avoir fait attendre :'(_

 **marie** : _Je te remercie, à toi aussi même si c'est un peu tard x)_

 **Guest** : _Mdr c'est quuoi çaaaaa ! Hahah voilà la suite la miss c: !_

 **Bellasidious** : _Voilà la suite ! :D_

* * *

 _La suite bientôt ! J'ai déjà mes idées en tout cas ! =w=_

 _Chu ~ à tous!_

 _Shirahime_


End file.
